Treachery
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: Yaoi, contains rape, RxB. After spending a night at Yugi's, Ryou has a secret to keep from Bakura. A secret that he doesn't want to keep, and now he's also got to hide his feelings for Bakura from him. Discontinued for sure this time. I'm sorry.
1. No Time for Popcorn

**WARNING: This story contains Yaoi, leave if that offends you!  
Unfortunately, I don't own Yugioh; but this story is mine! TAKE AND DIE!  
Note: I like to dance! -dances around and glomps Ryou-**

**Treachery**

**Chapter One- No Time for Popcorn**

I could tell everyone was trying to hide something, but I ignored it. They didn't seem upset and I didn't want to ask and end up ruining everything. So I remained my usual cheery self when I followed them to Yugi's home, and I was extra helpful to make the room as dark as possible.

We were staying up to watch movies all night long; Yugi's grandfather was away for the entire weekend so it seemed the perfect night to stay up. Of course such a perfect seeming night was just as perfect for other things.

I helped Yugi spread the comforter onto the floor where the coffee table had been. Joey had suggested we all sit on the floor. Malik had jokingly said that we could all cuddle. I would have laughed if it weren't for the glare Yami had given him. It was the sort of glare he gave to anyone who ended up on the other side of the dueling field and put Yugi in mortal danger. Malik just glared back and they seemed to be silently debating something. Eventually Yugi pushed them apart and placed himself on the far left side of the comforter.

_"I'm sitting here!"_ He chirped happily. Yami sat beside him without a comment. Malik pulled me so that I sat in the middle and he was to my right. That left Joey at the far right next to Malik, _"Hey Ryou."_

_"Yes Yugi?"_

_"Give me your Ring and I'll put it on top of the TV with my Puzzle. That way you can lie on your stomach."_ Yugi stood up and removed the pyramid from around his neck.

_"I don't think the Ring will be a problem for me Yugi, besides Bakura tends to get angry when I take it off. I don't want to be on his bad side so I'll just keep it."_

_"Don't worry about your Yami. I'll deal with him if he gets too angry, Ryou."_ Yami offered. I looked down from them at my pendant and stroked its smooth rounded surface. Well Bakura never got truly mad at me; after all I'm still alive. I passed the ring over to him and he placed it on top of the TV.

When Yugi bounced back to his seat beside Yami he pressed the button on the remote control and the movie began to play, _"Hey!"_ Joey yelled suddenly, _"Don't we get any popcorn?"_

_"Uh- no we don't, Joey."_ Yugi thought a moment before continuing, _"We don't have time."_

_"We don't?"_ Joey seemed to ponder this for a moment and then he burst out again, _"OH!"_ He called, _"RIGHT!" _Joey smacked himself on the forehead,_ "I forgot!"_

_"You're an idiot Joey, you know that?"_ Malik said with an exasperated sigh. I didn't exactly understand; we were watching a two-hour movie and we'd probably stay up all night. How could we not have time for popcorn? I decided to just ignore it and watch the movie.

When I was starting to get interested in the movie a caught Yami held up four fingers and then one, everyone else seemed to understand what he meant but I didn't. I gave him a confused look and he leaned forward to explain. I tilted my head closer to hear, _"Ryou."_ He mumbled. I jumped when I felt my arms pulled away from under me and I fell back into Joey who had moved behind me. I tried to remove my wrists from his grasp but I looked up at him expectantly.

_"Um- Joey?"_ I asked giving him my questioning look. With my wrists still in his hands he crossed his arms over my chest and pulled me closer. I blushed slightly, _"What are you doing?"_ Joey leaned me back so that my head was in his lap. He leaned down and kissed me. I didn't know what to do, so I simply sat there with my mouth hanging open for him to use. I tried again to pull from him, which at least got him to release my mouth.

_"I can't Joey."_ I tried to free my wrists again but he kept them in his grasp, _"Um- I love someone else so would you let me go?"_ I was slightly disappointed that Joey took my first kiss... but I had other things that I could give to the one I loved when the time came.

I jumped again when I felt hands on my ankles and I looked at Malik, _"Um- Malik--"_ I was slightly winded when Yugi seated himself on my stomach and I looked up at him. He was grinning childishly, _"Yugi? What are you guys doing?"_ Yugi didn't answer me and I was starting to feel rather trapped.

I caught Yami looking down at me. He knelt by Joey and took my wrists from him then scooted so that my head rested in his lap instead. It was just the way he looked at me that sent shivers all over me it confused me. Yami grinned at me briefly and then turned his attention back to Joey, who now stood over us. Yami nodded once to Joey and he left the room.

I had given up struggling against my friends and spent more time wondering what they were up to. They were all grinning happily and I didn't understand what was so amusing. I had the brief thought that it would be some type of horrible tickle torture. Bakura had told me once that Yami was plotting something involving me and being ticklish but he had decided that he would rather steal something of value rather than listen to their mindless plotting. After all Bakura was the master of tickle torture and I should know--

I squeaked when I felt a heavier weight on my stomach and noticed Yami hanging over me where Yugi had been. Yugi was soon out of the room and I stared up at Yami with that same questioning look, _"Yami?"_

Yami turned away slightly to nod to Malik before he looked back to me, _"Yes?"_

I watched Malik leave from the corner of my eyes before focusing all of my attention onto Yami, _"What's going on?"_ I asked in my sweetest voice, _"Why are you pinning me to the floor?"_ Yami smiled and his gaze wandered from me.

_"You'll see."_ Yami nodded with a grin and I looked up to see who had come back.

---To read the lemon go to /changeintime (remove the space) and click Writing then Treachery Chapter One. Do not read it if you are uncomfortable.---

I grabbed my boxers and slipped them on before reaching for the Ring, _"Stop right there you dirty, whore."_ I cringed and turned back to look at Malik. Yami stood behind him.

_"I-I just want to go home."_ I whispered looking timidly at Malik. Hadn't he just been trying to sooth me?

_"This is a sleepover, you idiot, Bakura will get suspicious if you come home when you should be hanging out with your dear friends. I know you get excited about spending time with your friends and so does Bakura. We don't want him to find out, now do we?"_ Yami growled in a threatening tone.

_"N-No we don't want him to find out."_ I murmured even though I wanted so desperately to tell him. Maybe he'd even feel sorry for me and hold me-- though that was expecting a lot from him. He'd probably give me a slightly sympathetic look and tell me to get some rest. But I didn't really want to rest at all. I wanted to curl up next to Bakura and cry; but it seemed I'd be stuck here until tomorrow.

_"Get your item before you leave tomorrow. We can all sleep in my bed tonight."_

Yugi cheered and ran for the stairs, he stumbled into his boxers at the base, _"I love your bed Yami!"_ Yugi bounded up the stairs. He acted as if nothing had happened at all. Joey placed his boxers on and followed after Yugi with his usual goofy grin. I suppose I didn't look much different than normal. I tried to always have a smile, but with my friends I let myself be just a little more depressed.

Yami and Malik also threw on something to cover their manhood and began to push me toward the stairs, _"Can't I just go home? I'll tell Bakura t-that Joey got in a fight with someone, or that I'm sick, or--"_

_"Relax!"_ Yami hissed at me, which wasn't relaxing in the slightest, _"We're smart enough to leave you alone for the rest of today and I guess I'll be kind enough to leave you alone tomorrow morning as well. SO GO!"_ Yami pushed me more roughly and I bounded up the stairs hoping to hide in the bathroom, but I was unable to make it there alone.

Yami pinned me to the wall and glared at me, _"Trying to hide?"_ He wrapped his fingers around my already sore wrists and dragged me into his room. I was thrown onto the bed next to hyper-as-always Yugi.

Yami watched me carefully as Malik climbed in the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Yugi snuggled into my chest and Joey nuzzled up to him, and Yami took the last place behind Malik. They were soon asleep, but I just couldn't rest at all. I felt so guilty for losing everything I wanted Bakura to have.


	2. Marked and Destroyed

Hey, just to let you know after I update the third chapter I'll probably be updating really slowly... I just had chapters 1-3 already written up.

By the way, I forgot to mention last chapter: I don't own Yugioh. How unfortunate for us all...

**Treachery**

**Chapter Two: Marked and Destroyed**

I crawled quietly out from between them when I awoke and headed quietly down the stairs. The house was empty and quiet as I made my way over to the forgotten TV. I switched it off and then looked at my Ring sitting on the device with the Puzzle. I decided I wanted to be fully dressed before talking with my Yami… I didn't want to tell him anything just yet.

So I gathered all of my clothes and slipped them on then I want to the kitchen to get a quick glass of water. I nearly choked when I heard soft footsteps padding along the floor upstairs and down to where I was. I didn't waste time getting to the front door and thrusting it wide open to the sound of merrily jingling bells. I took a step forward but the next thing I knew I was on the ground looking up at Yami. He brushed some silvery strands of hair from his fingers before kneeling down next to me. I rubbed the back of my head where he had grasped and moved away from him very slowly.

Yami placed on hand on my shoulder to prevent me from scooting away and he used the other to stroke my hair as a sort of apology, _"You must stay for breakfast."_ He talked as if nothing had happened between us, _"Yugi wanted to make you breakfast for being such good company."_ He took my hands in his and pulled me back onto my feet, _"Go have a shower and I'll get Yugi to make breakfast."_ I nodded and made my way up to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and leant against it. No sooner had I things started to crash down on me and I cried. I slid to the floor with my face in my hands and sobbed for nearly ten minuets wondering what I would do. How could I tell Bakura, and what would he think? Would he believe I'm not worth his time now that Yami's tainted me? _'Bakura's not like that.'_ I told myself. He cared; he just cared for me like I was his brother. How do I go about telling Bakura? I could just come out and tell him, but he'd get angry and try and kill Yami; and who knows how that would end. I could convince him not to kill Yami, right? Perhaps not, Yami's already on Bakura's list of 'People to kill.' And I think that just might make Yami even more of a target than before. Then there was the question: what would my fr—my rapists think? Would they all team up against Bakura and leave me with nothing?

I decided to shove those thoughts from my mind and I stood up shedding my clothes. I nearly jumped when there came a harsh bang on the door. I shook slightly as I forced a reply, _"Yes?"_ I didn't sound half as bad as I thought I would, but my voice did crack slightly.

"_Hurry up, Ryou! I need to use the shower too!"_ Malik yelled in a rather scolding voice, I edged from the door watching it carefully as if he would magically come though the door like Bakura used to do to scare me.

"_Ryou! Did you hear me?"_ Malik seemed to demand that I answer him, but I couldn't find my voice. Malik was just so frightening right now.

"_Malik!"_ Yugi huffed childishly; one could picture him with his hands on his hips trying to look threatening, _"Leave him alone."_

"_What?"_ Malik demanded indignantly, _"He's acting like an idiot!" It's not as if we hurt him or anything! Besides, it would be Yami's fault if he were too rough with—HEY! Don't walk away from me you shrimp!"_

"Malik, just try to understand him. We were friends and we—" Yugi's voice died off as they made it to the floor below. I was glad to be left alone again. 

With a heavy sigh I turned the water on finally and waited for the correct temperature before climbing in. Almost instantly I was scrubbing at my body, I tried not to but I could still feel Joey and Malik running their hands all over me. I could still feel Yugi's hands clutched in my hair. I knew I wasn't as dirty as I felt, and that it was only in my mind but the feeling just kept coming back. I decided that I should just go home and wash up better there, as long as I didn't wash obsessively around Bakura I'd be ok.

I turned off the shower and stepped out drying my hair furiously with a towel I got from the rack, that's when I realized that I didn't bring any clothes with me into here. My eyes quickly trailed to the towel in my hands. Normally I didn't mind walking a few paces to Yugi's room unclothed, but that was before… now I felt that if I were caught they'd rip the towel away and everything would happen all over again. Perhaps they'd even find something else worth taking from me.

I wrapped the towel around the lower half of my body, which still didn't make me feel totally secure, and I poked my damp silver head out the door. I looked around quickly and didn't see any signs of them but I could hear Malik screaming something about food in his hair and I could hear Joey and Yugi laughing. This only made me slightly paranoid about Yami's whereabouts but I wasn't about to spend all day in Yugi's bathroom. I slipped quickly and quietly into Yugi's room and was lucky to find that Yami wasn't there.

I tossed the towel on the bed quickly replacing it with my boxers. Just as I got them up the door opened and I snatched the towel up again to hold it tightly over my chest. Malik was the one to enter the room and he watched for a moment as I quivered and held the towel closer, I feared his and Joey's hands would run over me again and again.

He didn't move for a while so I had time to take in the bits of food in his hair, I figured he had probably come up to get rid of it in the sink… so why was he here? Did he come to torture me to relieve his anger or something?

He began to approach me and with every step he took I took one back, _"You—"_ Malik paused to watch me as I shook slightly, _"You're scared shitless aren't you?"_ Words failed me again so I nodded. I hoped he would be satisfied and leave, but he did not, _"Why? Why are you scared? What did we do to make you like this?"_

I frowned; it seemed rather obvious to me, _"You all raped me."_ Malik advanced suddenly sneering in my face. What did I do to deserve such rotten treatment? They used me… but I didn't need the mental torment side to it too. What had happened to Malik to cause him sneer in my face as opposed to how he seemed to actually care.

Malik let out a short burst of laughter, _"That's nothing."_ Malik backed up slightly and stood casually before me. The way he acted caused me to grip the towel closer to me, _"We could have killed you too. There are lots of psychos who would do both; and we could keep you locked in the basement. Bakura would be easy enough to convince that you were kidnapped; and without the Ring Bakura would have no way of knowing you aren't in this very house."_ Malik grinned devilishly, _"We decided early on that we didn't want you completely miserable. In fact,"_ Malik added and began to laugh rather coldly, _"We could have tricked your Yami into becoming our little pet too."_

Before I knew what had come over me Malik was lying on the ground from the force of the back of my hand. The sound of the fall echoed about the house over and over, like their hands running over my body. The sound of the other's hurried our way but Malik was up quick enough. He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against Yugi's dresser causing me to drop the towel I clung so desperately to, _"If you ever do that again you won't be able to sit right for a whole damn month; or longer!"_ I broke into sobs as the door was thrust open and banged against Yugi's walls.

"_Malik! What are you doing?"_ Yami demanded.

"_He fucking hit me!"_ Malik growled, "_ I need to teach him a lesson. I intend to fuck him so he can't walk right!"_ Malik leaned against me and dragged his tongue along my jawbone.

"_You probably deserved it."_ Yugi huffed from behind his Yami. Joey nodded in agreement from his side.

Malik glared back but Yami beat him to whatever harsh comment he had to say, _"Punish him some other time, he has to go home and Bakura can't know that we're playing with him."_ Yami pulled Malik back slightly, _"Go take a shower before that food dries in your lovely hair."_ Malik seemed to enjoy the complement and relented. He tossed me to the floor and stomped out of the room.

Yugi came over to help me but I was still angry at what Malik had informed me of. I shoved him into Yami and backed into the nearest corner. I buried my face in my hands. This was the true nature of my friends: angry rapists.

"_Let's let him get dressed."_ Yugi stated, _"We've got breakfast ready when you've finished getting dressed, Ryou."_ I nodded and they finally left me all alone.

I hated Yugi's false kindness; I had been suckered so easily into it. I should have believed Bakura when he told me time and time again how much he hated and distrusted Yami, and all of his friends. I always thought it was just because of their fight over the Millennium Items, but now I know Bakura was right.

I soon found myself sauntering into the kitchen and sitting down next to Joey; which was the farthest place from Malik's empty seat. For some reason I felt that Joey was the one who violated me the least. Not that it really mattered. In the end he helped them and I could still feel him slamming into my closed hands.

They acted normal but I only saw what they had done. Giggling little Yugi, acting all sweet and getting my hopes up only to slam his penis into my mouth and, I suddenly felt sick, I had no choice but to swallow his seed. I saw grinning goofy Joey rolling my buttons in his fingers and nipping all over my chest while I struggled to keep him away. I saw playful Malik's false loving attitude and the lust on his face as he exploded all over me. And I saw confident Yami and how he tried to convince me that nothing was wrong… the horrible man who stole the one thing I had so hoped to give to Bakura.

When I finally realized that Malik was sitting at the table I found I couldn't even force myself to eat; I was frightened again. I gathered my voice, _"Um, thanks for the food."_ I fidgeted slightly and managed to look up at them, _"May I go home now?"_ They were all staring at me as if it were unheard of for me to speak.

"_You hardly touched it though."_ Yugi finally protested.

"_I don't much feel like eating."_

"_Would you like some juice or milk?"_ I shook my head; all I wanted was to go home, _"Maybe you're sick, do you need something for your stomach?"_ Yugi insisted.

"_I just want to go home."_

Yugi sighed sadly and looked up at Yami, _"It's alright with me."_

"_I'll show him to the door."_ Yami stood and followed my slow movements to the front door, _"Don't you dare tell Bakura."_ I simply nodded trying to get him away from me, _"If he finds out you had sex then tell him that I'm your boyfriend."_

My head snapped up and I had shock and disgust plastered all over my face, _"NO! I won't pretend you're my boyfriend EVER!"_

"_Do you realize,"_ Yami began, _"That Bakura and I would get into a fight if you tell him? Bakura would be angry with me and he's never been one who could beat me in a duel. It would be a shame if he were to end up in the Shadow Realm and poor little Ryou would be left all alone. I might even be obliged to invite everyone over to you house for- for some nice comfort sex. I suppose we wouldn't have to worry about Grandpa, then would we?"_ I nodded; I did not want to lose Bakura, _"Can you act like nothing is wrong?"_ I nodded and he continued with a smirk, _"Good, I'll call you later, Ryou."_

I nodded again and he finally let me leave. It was eleven by the time I left and only half an hour later I was back in my house with a smile plastered on my face. I called out to Bakura.

When he grunted in response I walked into the living room and sat down next to him, _"So, how are you today, Bakura?"_

Bakura looked down at me and we stared in each other's eyes. I wanted to just sit there forever taking in every single minor detail in his rusty hues. Instead I blushed and looked away, _"You're sad."_ Bakura observed, _"Why are you sad?"_ He asked. I tilted my head to the side with a confused sort of smile.

"_There's nothing wrong Bakura."_ I gave him a reassuring smile and turned toward the TV. I did want to burst into tears and tell him everything, but Yami and Malik's threats frightened me. I did not want anything to happen to Bakura. I tried to absorb myself into the show that was playing, _"I like this show."_ I said absentmindedly.

"_There is something wrong, Landlord."_ I cringed slightly, Bakura used that name when he was serious and expected me to obey. It reminded me very much of my friends and how I tried so hard to protect them… even though it made me betray my Yami. Now it seems rather pointless to have ever tried to save them. They didn't care about me. I noticed Bakura watching me intently and realized that my trail of though must have shown on my face, _"I'm your dark half, I know these things."_ I kept my eyes focused on the TV; I didn't want him to see the hidden emotions. What would I do if I had to tell Bakura that I'm Yami's boyfriend? _"Since when have you ever even tried to ignore me, Landlord? Something is wrong with you and if it's something the Pharaoh did I want to know!"_

"_It wasn't him at all—Malik and I got into a fight is all. We'll probably work it out on Monday."_ I felt terrible lying to Bakura, but I was happy that it at least had some truth to it. Malik was angry with me, after all; it seemed Yami was only trying to scare me so I wouldn't tell Bakura, but Malik had been filled with pure hatred when I had hit him.

"_Well, how about we go do something to take your mind off of it? Do you want to go for a walk? You wanted to go to that new park right?"_

I nodded excitedly and had to restrain myself from throwing myself at him, _"Yes, I'd love to go with you Bakura."_ We were silent on the way there, but it was peaceful. Bakura's mere presence was enough to calm me and clear my mind of all thoughts of the previous night. I contemplated revealing my feelings for him right then and there, while everything seemed just perfect; but I couldn't bring myself to tell him while I still had something to hide. I didn't want to be with him if I had to keep secrets. Besides, if I needed to use the excuse of Yami being my boyfriend I couldn't confess to him just yet.

"_Alright, I'm going to sit here a while. You go play on the swings. I'll join you in a moment."_ It was weird how Bakura always seemed to treat me like a child. On the outside we appeared about the same age, but I suppose I am technically a few thousand years younger than him; so I don't complain too much about it. I smiled at him with a quick nod and I walked over to the swing set. I sat down and before I knew it I was thinking about what had happened. I was sad again and I knew Bakura was still watching my every expression.

I became so caught up in my thoughts; I could remember everything. The hands running over my chest, the constant tight grasp on my wrists. They were all so different to me now. I should have known nobody could be as sweet and innocent as Yugi seemed; even Bakura was able to fool all of them with the act of friendship. It made me wonder if Bakura was the same, was it even possible for him to hide something from the other half of his soul? Well, as far as I knew he didn't know how I felt about him.

This was foolish. I was frightening myself! I tried to convince myself that not everyone was against me. What could Bakura gain by pretending with me? Bakura wasn't like that; he was a thief with honor, right? He wouldn't just break my heart because he could…

I suddenly heard Bakura call my name and I dug my heels into the ground to stop the swinging I didn't even know I had started, _"Yes Bakura?"_ I watched Bakura tilt his head slightly to his right and he looked at me deeply, pondering how he should speak.

"_Tell me,"_ He began, _"What did Malik say to you? What happened?"_ I hung my head and avoided eye contact. I slowly began to rock back and forth to keep from twitching nervously.

"_It's not really that important, Yami. Just forget it. I'm sure Malik and I will get along again in no time."_ I smiled and turned to him, I too hid my darkness' from people, _"So please don't worry about us, Yami."_

"_Ryou, tell me what happened."_ I knew that Bakura would continue to persist until I gave him the answer he wanted.

"_Well, I was in the shower and Malik wanted to use it, when I was getting dressed in Yugi's room he came in and started yelling at me… for taking so long, um—he said something really bad so I hit him—"_

"_What did he say to you? It must have been pretty bad for someone like you to hit him."_

I blushed slightly remembering it was Bakura that I was really trying to defend, but the last thing I needed was Bakura hating Malik and getting suspicious of Yami, _"H-He said… that I'm weak and I shouldn't be. I-It's not really that bad but it still hurt. Friends are supposed to support each other and he just made me feel so bad."_ I turned away again. I really didn't want to lie to my Yami anymore. I wanted to throw myself into his arms and cry like I usually did when I was hurt; but Bakura began to speak and I was struck with fear.

"_I just talked to Malik, Ryou, and he said that he asked you for something and that he wouldn't forgive you until he got it."_

"_He did?"_ I paused to think, I couldn't very well tell Bakura that Malik planned to 'punish me' so I had to come up with something… more lies to tell to the person I cared for, _"Well he was so angry that he threatened to… break my legs. If he's still mad he might have wanted that, but I can't think of anything that he asked me for."_ I was very frightened now. Malik was probably still around listening to my every word and it was getting very hard to lie to Bakura. A rush of words were boiling in my mind and quickly finding their way to my mouth. I stumbled to hold them back, _"B-Bakura—"_

And at the same time his stronger voice spoke over mine, he didn't even hear me. I didn't know weather to thank the gods or curse my lousy luck, _"So, would you like to go home now?"_

I replied sullenly, _"Sure, let's go home. I'll make us lunch."_ I stood from the swing and began to walk. I smiled when I heard Bakura running behind me… but why did he have to run so fast—

I found my face was in the dirt and I was being held down by a weight on my shoulders. I pushed against it but my struggles submitted to a loud scream as pain burned at my right shoulder, _"You do know what I want."_ Came the harsh whisper of Malik into my ear. Bakura growled, though he hadn't heard, and I felt Malik's body forced off my back with a single punch.

Malik's words sent me spiraling into memories of last night and this morning and I could barely hear Bakura commanding Malik to leave 'his light' alone.

I shivered suddenly and my eyes flickered up from the dirt to where Malik was now sitting with a huge evil grin on his face. I didn't hear his short laugh but I heard his words loud and clear. I wanted to scream but I kept silent for Bakura's sake, _"He's not yours Bakura, don't you know? Ryou's going out with Yami now; they sure had a good fuck last night."_ I stared at Malik with that look of shock and horror on my face. Bakura directed his gaze to me briefly but my inability to deny it told him what he needed to know. Now I hated Malik even more! Bakura was still the only one I felt I could trust and now he probably won't trust me… I kept it hidden. I lied to my beloved Yami.

To my surprise, Bakura seemed angrier at Malik than at me, perhaps he didn't care the way I wanted him too; but the way he launched himself at Malik told me that he at least wanted to protect me like I were his brother. Malik grinned at us and showed off his bloody teeth, _"Get lost!"_ Bakura growled, _"Get the fuck away or you'll find yourself in the Shadow Realm you dirty little bitch."_ Bakura stood dragging Malik up with him. He bared his sharp teeth just inches from Malik and growled again before tossing him to the ground, _"Don't ever touch Ryou like that again."_

Malik laughed coldly again and turned away, _"It doesn't matter anyhow."_ He snickered, _"My work here is done."_ Malik tilted his head slightly upward and walked proudly from the park.

I sat there on the ground too ashamed to look at my Yami. I hadn't told him a damn thing and now look where it got me! Bakura now thought I was going out with Yami and I couldn't just out and tell Bakura that Malik was lying, could I? No it was too late for that… but maybe I could tell him the truth about what happened? Perhaps things between us would become drastically different though. If Bakura did care he surely wouldn't show it; and the fact that I was with Yami, his worst enemy, would probably make things awkward between us.

They probably had this planned out from the start. How could these people, I thought were my friends, do this to me? What was I to do now that my whole life seemed to be crashing around me because of them?

We stared at each other for a long while; it must have seemed like I purposely betrayed him, _"The blood's stopped."_ He finally told me. I looked to the wound to see the half dried blood on my uncovered shoulder, _"We should go home and get you cleaned up."_

The walk home was silent, except for my thoughts. Even as Bakura cleaned the bite all that sounded between us was the quiet whimper of my voice as he wiped the disinfectant onto my shoulder.

My mind finally wandered off of the horrible thoughts and I took delight from his long fingers brushing my hair constantly aside and the soft warm feeling of his breath tickling my arm. I mentally killed Yami, Malik, and myself several times over. I so badly needed to throw my arms around Bakura and have some form of comfort. Darn them! How could they leave me with no one to talk to about this? How can I ever heal when I have to keep everything hidden?

I was brought from my thoughts when Bakura handed me a clean shirt. I slipped it over my head and we continued to sit on the couch in silence, _"What Malik said,"_ Bakura began finally, _"Was it true?"_ We both knew it was… so why was Bakura asking? I wanted to call Malik a liar! But who knows what would happen. I confirmed Malik with a quick nod, _"You really did sleep with the Pharaoh?"_ I nodded again and kept my eyes glued to my twisting hands, _"Ryou… I thought that you—"_ Bakura took a long pause and then smiled at me, in that smile I found the rest of that sentence 'I thought that you would love me.' _"As long as you're happy it doesn't really matter."_ I shivered and felt even more terrible. Even without the use of out link I could feel just how sad Bakura was… could he really and truly love me? GODS! What was I doing denying my feelings for Bakura? I could still tell him, couldn't I? Just so he knows that I really do love him.

"_Bakura I want you to know that I love you. I really do… b-but Yami asked me first."_ I paused but didn't look at him, just incase I was making a fool of myself, _"If Yami and I—Please be there for me if I need someone to talk to."_ I looked up at him expectantly pleading silently that he loved me. In a moment I kissed Bakura's cheek and looked away again feeling ashamed for doing that without permission; after all I knew what it felt like to have everything that a lover could possibly give be taken away.

Bakura didn't say anything, but he leant toward me and pulled me against his side. He smiled down at me and I didn't need any other reassurance to snuggle against his side. If only I could have given everything to him, nothing would have made me happier; but at least, right now, it seemed that I really only belonged to the one I loved: Bakura.


	3. Disregarded Valuables

-sighs- I don't own Yugioh, poor Ryou would be sexually abused by everyone he meets if I did.  
Hmm... I think the"scene" in here is appropriate to the site; but Ryou gets forced into sexual activities again! Plese tell me if it's not.

**Treachery**

**Chapter Three: Disregarded Valuables**

The loud ringing of the phone woke me from my peaceful slumber. I ignored the first ring and curled into Bakura's side; but when the second ring persisted I found myself sauntering over to the squealing contraption, _"Hello."_ I began sleepily, _"Bakura residence."_

The short laugh I heard from the other end shook me awake, and I wished I had stayed curled up next to Bakura for just a little longer, _"You sound so cute when you're tired."_ Yami purred, _"Did you have a good nap?"_

"_Uh, yes, Yami, I had a good rest."_ I forced a smile when I heard Bakura jerk awake at the sound of Yami's name.

"_I've made plans for us this afternoon. Joey has a project, and who better to help him than our little sex toy?"_ I cringed when he laughed, he knew how helpless I felt, _"We're going to the library to help him. Meet us in the park in ten."_

I glanced quickly at Bakura who was looking at me suspiciously, but he said nothing. I smiled at him and responded to Yami, _"Well, alright. I'll see you then, Yami."_ I placed the phone back on its hook and turned toward Bakura, _"I'm going out with Yami for a while."_

Bakura rose from the couch and walked slowly, almost somberly, over to me, _"You shouldn't though, after what Malik did—"_

"_I'll be fine, Bakura."_ I responded, _"I'm going to have Yami with me, and Joey's coming too."_

Bakura glared and prodded me with his finger, _"Why do you need that freak on your date?"_

"_Oh, um, we're just helping Joey with a project. Yami and I will probably do something afterward too."_ I hated how easily lying seemed to be coming from me. It would hurt Bakura so much if he were to find out. Bakura seemed to accept the answer I gave him and he smiled.

We sat there a while just staring at each other, I loved it when we could just look at each other without feeling awkward. Bakura pulled me tightly to his chest and after one whiff of his wonderful sent I sighed and rested my head against him. This really made me consider telling Yami I had other plans. Reluctantly I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked up at him, _"I-I'd better go, Bakura."_ I smiled up at him to keep from him the disappointment that I myself felt. He smiled back and I kissed him once on the cheek, _"I hope you have a good afternoon. Maybe you should go play with Marik, but please don't rob people."_ I scolded, _"There are some people getting suspicious of you."_

I succeeded in drawing a laugh from Bakura, _"They have no proof it was me!"_ I laughed along with him while I sat to pull on my shoes.

"_Just be careful, ok?"_

"_I'm always careful."_ He pointed out; it was followed by one of his low sexy chuckles.

"_I suppose so; well, I'll see you later, Bakura."_ I went out the front door and he shut it behind me; I slowly made my way to the park. I had a serious doubt that Joey had a project; or if he did, that he seriously cared to finish it. It was just something for me to tell Bakura to explain Joey's presence if we were all seen together. Maybe, if I was lucky, I could convince them to go easy on me because of the bite Malik gave me, but I doubted it.

I was extremely nervous as I sat on a bench in the park; not only was this the spot where Malik had attacked me, but now I was alone and about to face Yami again. I wondered just what he would do now that Bakura thinks we're going out? Things would probably get unbearably worse and I'd become desperate to tell Bakura; but I can't tell—

"_Hello, sexy. Where's your boyfriend, hm?"_ I quickly broke from my thoughts and fixed my eyes on Joey. I didn't like how they called me all sorts of pet names; it really did make me sound like their whore.

"_Yami's not here yet."_ I responded. I promptly turned my gaze to the ground, he wasn't too happy with this so he sat down next to me. Joey grasped my chin and pulled me in his direction.

"_What; no hello kiss?"_ Joey grinned and placed his lips over mine and with each passing second he leant closer and closer to me causing me to fall back onto the bench. I pushed him away quickly and stood from the bench furiously wiping my lips. Joey growled and quickly stalked toward me. I recoiled when he raise his voice, _"You can't just push me away and expect to get away with it."_ He drew back his fist and I shut my eyes tightly while drawing my arms over my head.

"_Now, now, Joey."_ I shivered but took my chances and peeked through my shielding arms, Yami had one of his hand firmly grasping Joey's arm, _"You can't just outright punch him like that. You have to be smart and think! Bakura will see if you hit him because he'll be changing the bandages to that blasted mark."_ Joey glared at me and folded his arms across his chest; Yami smirked, _"If you want to punish him you've got to do it where Bakura won't see."_

They both shared a smirk before Yami snatched my wrist and began to pull me down the street. They began at first to just snicker about something that probably had to do with me, and then they somehow got onto the topic of Duel Monsters, and then Joey's not-so-secret secret crush Mia. It was odd to hear him talking about a girlfriend when he joined in raping me only yesterday. Even Yami shared his views on the girl--, _"What do you think Ryou?"_

"_W-What?"_ Joey growled at the stupor I had just pulled myself from.

"_What do you think about Joey taking Mia to that new American restaurant?"_

"_Um, she'll probably like tasting food from a foreign country."_ They continued chatting about Mia until we got to the library, which surprised me greatly. I hadn't expected them to actually be taking me to the library; maybe Joey really did need some help. If so, I was probably saved from some sexual torment, at least for now.

We walked through the old looking library and sat at a wooden table with very uncomfortable chairs, but it wasn't so bad compared to what they could be putting me through. About an hour had passed when Joey took out a can drink from his jacket and opened it. I wanted to lecture him about abiding by the rules but I said nothing, that is, until he spilled half of it all over me.

"_Sorry, Ryou."_ I glanced at Joey before standing up, what was with him all of a sudden?

"_It's alright, Joey, just let me get this cleaned up and I'll be back."_ The bathroom I entered was old, but not fancy old like the rest of the library; but I wasn't about to complain. I tried to wash the stain out but it proved useless and I had to toss it out, luckily I normally wear a t-shirt beneath that sweater. I smiled at my reflection; this afternoon was going quite well actually; maybe I didn't have to really worry so much about Yami.

I opened the door to come face-to-face with Yami and Joey, how expected. I spun around before either of them could react and hid myself in one of the stalls.

"_Come on out Ryou."_ Yami beckoned to me from the other side of the door. I responded with the natural statement, _"Fine then,"_ Yami laughed, _"I guess that's a good thing to do before your little ass gets fucked into the floor."_ Yami laughed again while I shivered and backed away as far as I could, _"Lock the door, would you Joey?"_ I heard Joey's feet shuffle over to the door as Yami spoke again, _"Now, my little Ryou, get out here; or perhaps Joey and I should go back to the game shop and have a little fun with you Yami."_

"_With Bakura--?"_ After a short while of processing I realized that I had been fool enough to leave the Ring laying on top of Yugi's TV! We must have been so caught up in my depression, Malik's attack, and my confession to Bakura that we both never even noticed!

I slowly opened the door, trembling all the while, and Yami immediately pressed me against the wall, _"Please, just give me the Ring back later."_ I hung my head while Yami tore away my shirt.

"_I guess you got some soda on that one too…"_ Yami and Joey began to run their hands across my chest again and I was bombarded with images and feelings from the previous night. I tried to focus all of my thoughts on Bakura, I came up with a small plan; couldn't I send him a quick message even without the Ring? We are bound by our souls; but by the time he got the Ring and used it to show him where I was it would be too late. Then Yami would come up with some lie that I'd have to agree with. Bakura would of course be angry with Yami and I did not want them to fight.

Bakura; couldn't he beat Yami? He'd come so very close the last time; if anyone could beat Yami it would have to be my Bakura! I decided that I had to tell Bakura, I just couldn't take this much long—_"HELLO!"_ I withdrew from Yami's raised hand but is still made its contact with my face, _"Are you ignoring us now?"_

"_I'm sorry Yami."_ Yami placed his hands on my shoulders and forced me to my knees before him and then he pulled me forward to allow Joey to get in behind me.

"_Well, I think you should show me that you will pay attention from now on."_ Yami grinned, the same sort of grin my Yami saw with each defeat, no wonder he always seemed so angry; even I wanted to hit that stupid look of power off of Yami's face! Joey reached around and began to open my pants. Yami did the same to himself and gripped his manhood pulling it out in front of me. I moved away slightly but when Joey jerked my pants down to my knees I quickly moved back. I could feel the tears coming again; I really didn't want to be raped again, _"Yugi told me that it was wonderful to be inside your mouth, so I must know that feeling for myself; so open up."_

_**---Below is Ryou giving Yami a blow-job, if you haven't guessed by now. Just scroll down if you don't want to read it.---**_

I whimpered and that seemed to be a good enough opportunity for Joey to force his fingers into my mouth and hold it open for Yami. Yami pushed in all the way to the back of my throat causing me to gag. I pulled back enough to breathe before he grabbed a fist-full of my hair and forced me back on. I tried my best to relax and he finally let me release a little of it, _"Suck it,_" He commanded, _"You may not have had to do anything for Yugi, but I'm not going to do the work of a slave."_

Reluctantly, I did as I was told; but I so badly wanted to tell him to screw himself and get the heck out of here. Even if I had to leave in only my boxers it would be better than being alone with these two.

I jumped when I heard the zip of Joey's pants; I moved closer to Yami as if he would actually protect me. Yami seemed to realize this and let one of his hands fall though my hair in a petting motion, _"Now, now, don't worry; this won't be anymore painful than what you went through yesterday."_ I tried to relax but Joey quickly brought my boxers down to my knees and I squeaked out of fear. I started to whimper uncontrollably and I squirmed to get away, _"Enough of this,"_ Yami continued, _"I want you to continue your job."_ I continued as he said and pressed my tongue more firmly against it; maybe if I were good he'd tell Joey to back off.

I jerked forward when Joey pressed his finger at my entrance and began to sob helplessly. Yami again tried to sooth me by petting me but it seemed to only make things worse this time around, _"Sh, it's alright, my dear. Just relax."_ He reminded me of how Malik had been before screaming at me the next day.

Yami set a pace by moving me back and forth and I followed it distractedly. I needed to get out of here; I should have stayed on that darn couch with Bakura! I jerked forward again when Joey added a second finger. By now I was hugging Yami's legs like a kindergartener to its mother, but Joey wasn't distracted from adding the final finger and moving them around inside me.

Yami was frustrated with my constant whimpering and not enough acting so he forced me back into the previous rhythm; but finally something good happened.

**---You can read again.---**

The door handle began to rattle and curses came from the other side. There came a large bang from weight being thrown into the door and by the second time a young man fell to the floor by Yami's feet. _"Dude, are you—"_ Both guys froze as their gaze turned to us and a high pitched scream tore from their throats, _"FAGS!"_ they ran out of the bathroom screaming like girls.

Yami cursed and pushed me away, _"Get dressed you bitch, we have to get out of here."_ I was all too happy to do as asked and we left the library quickly though a fire door, which caused alarms to go off.

The both of them were extremely annoyed all the way back to the game shop; I was shoved roughly inside and into Yugi. We both fell to the floor and I quickly hid myself by the counter, _"You're back early, Yami."_

"_Some idiots came busting in while we were busy."_ Yami growled.

"_It was funny to see their expressions though."_ Joey snickered and tried to sound all high pitched, _"'FAGS!'"_ He broke down laughing.

Yami continued, _"We're going to finish up here, would you like to join us?"_

"_I would love to, but I can't; Grandpa wanted me to get some shopping done by tonight and it—"_

I ignored them again, I hated when they discussed what they were going to do about me; they treated me as if I wasn't there. Trailing off from those thoughts I came across the reason I had given myself to the: The Millennium Ring! I could probably get it if I acted inconspicuous! I stood up only to be met my Joey's honey eyes glaring into mine, _"Hey Yami, I'm going to go play now, come join me when you're done."_ Yami nodded casually and continued to converse with Yugi. Joey grabbed my wrist and hauled me into the living room. I tried to push him away but he threw me to the couch, _"I may not be Yami, but you are going to damn well listen to me!"_ Joey growled.

For some reason I was no longer afraid; I was determined to tell Bakura right here and now!" I would not take this kind of abuse again! I jumped up from the couch and roughly pushed Joey out of the way. I snatched the Ring from atop the TV and called out to my Yami, _'HELP! I'M AT YAMI'S—'_ That was all I could manage before the Ring was wrenched from my hands and thrown across the room.

"_Damn it!"_ Joey backhanded me before turning to Yami who had just run into the room, _"I think that little whore just called his Yami!"_ Joey growled out, but I could hear the panic in his voice.

Yami took a moment to think before growling out, _"Hit him again!"_ Joey preceded to do so, _"We make it seem like he was attacked! Some fool came in here and tried to rape him."_ Darn! It seemed like Yami had an excuse for everything!

Joey hit me a few more times, tore at my pants, and ripped the bandages away from my wound before tossing me on the couch. Yugi threw a blanket over me to look like they cared; we sat in silence waiting for Bakura.

Yugi had just got a cool cloth to put on my forehead when Bakura barged his way into the game shop, _"What the fuck did you do?"_ Yami feigned shock before glaring right back. I realized that I hadn't done a very good job of lying; he had his suspicions of what was going on.

"_I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Ryou was attacked and here you are accusing me?"_ Yami knelt by me and stroked my hair.

"_It's your own damn fault! You're supposed to be protecting him, and you weren't!"_ Bakura stalked over and shoved Yami out of the way. He lifted me from the couch and walked toward the door. About halfway there he turned back with a glare on his face, _"I don't care what you say; I'm taking him home where he'll actually be safe."_

"_You can't beat me, what makes you think he'll be safe with you?"_

Bakura laughed shortly and turned to glare at Yami, _"I doubt the person who attacked Ryou was looking for a duel, you idiot. He'll be better off with someone who can actually throw a punch."_

Yami was fuming when we left him behind and continued to our house. I smiled happily and cuddled up to Bakura and closed my eyes.

"_Are you alright?"_ Bakura ran his fingers lightly over my bite mark, but it wasn't light enough to keep me from grimacing.

"_I'm only a little sore."_ I felt nervous suddenly and I was again filled with hesitation; I wanted to tell Bakura but what Yami said was right. He could beat Bakura in a duel, and Bakura would not be one to turn down a challenge. So I again put off telling Bakura about what they had done to me.

"We'll fix your shoulder up again when we get home, and anything else that may be sore." I opened my eyes to see Bakura smiling down at me, "If you want you can tell me what happened. If the bastard who touched you got away—"

I smiled up at my wonderful Yami and kissed him gently on the cheek, "Bakura, don't worry about it. Yami sent him to the Shadow Realm…"

"You actually let him?" Bakura asked suspiciously; STUPID! I always denied letting Bakura send my bullies to the Shadow Realm.

"I didn't know until after he had done it. I was so preoccupied with the pain." Bakura silently accepted the answer but looked away skeptically. What a terrible answer by my part; I always disregarded my pain when it came to others. I really couldn't hide this from Bakura much longer. I decided on telling him tomorrow.

After redressing the bite and looking over any other wounds Bakura and I went to bed, but I kept him with me. I told him it was because I was afraid, but I really wanted to be by Bakura's side all through the night.


	4. Caught Me

**I don't own Yugioh!**  
**Warnings: More sexual acts between Ryou and Yami.**

**Treachery**

**Chapter Four: Caught Me**

When I awoke I was alone, but I didn't really mind; it was a nice feeling and I didn't have to worry about Yami right away. Well, it seemed that way, but at that moment the doorbell rang. Suspecting my visitor was Yami I jumped from bed and hurriedly gathered my clothes for the day. I got into the bathroom and began to discard my old clothes.

I heard the sound of a knock on the door soon after, which I answered to shyly, _"Ryou, Yami's here."_ I smiled to myself I had just bought myself a few minuets away from Yami, but that smile soon faded. Why was it that Yami always seemed to come just when I have spare time? Couldn't I have at least a few minuets alone with Bakura?

"I'm going to be having a shower right now, just let him watch TV in the living room until I get there. Please try not to fight with him."

"_I'll try, but I can't promise anything; if he's pissing me off I'll just have to smash his head against something."_ Bakura laughed.

"Bakura, please don't! I don't want any fights--"

"_I know."_ But part of me wanted to encourage him to get rid of Yami, I wanted to be rid of all of them; but that makes me feel terrible. I heard Bakura head off downstairs and surprisingly I didn't hear a thing from either one of them while I was in the shower. However I may not have noticed some things when imaginary Bakura came for a visit, I get some very dirty thoughts when I'm alone in the shower; but it was good for me. When I pulled back the curtain and wrapped a warm fuzzy towel around me I can safely say I felt genuinely happy for the first time all weekend.

Once I was dressed and ready for the day I left the bathroom feeling refreshed and happy; I felt like running right up to Bakura and throwing my arms around him. Maybe we could play a few little _'games'_ you know, the things lovers do. I certainly felt like spending the entire day with Bakura.

I walked right into the living room smiling while running a brush through my hair, I was almost to the point of singing when I noticed Yami sitting there grinning like mad and running his eyes all over me. Instantly my disposition dropped back to the nervousness and fear that I've been feeling. I felt dirty again; like that shower had done nothing to me.

I put on a smile in case Bakura were nearby and I approached Yami, _"Good morning, Yami. Did you have a good rest?"_ He stood and faced me and I, much to my disgust, kissed him on the cheek, _"Would you like anything to drink?"_

Yami smiled, _"Good morning, Ryou. I'll just take a glass of water, please."_ I smiled and went to the kitchen though I hated Yami for being so polite; everything he did was just starting to build on me. Pretty soon I'll probably just break down and yell at him, and who knows what kind of things he'll end up doing to me, or worse what will he do to Bakura?

I grinned happily when I saw Bakura sitting at the table looking at the comic in the newspaper. He looked up and smiled at me, _"Good morning, Bakura, did you have a good sleep?"_ Bakura nodded before folding up the newspaper and turning to me.

"_I slept alright, but I can't help but feel that something's missing. With all the things that have been going on I haven't had time to really notice, but something is missing."_ I blinked in response and tried to think about what it might be.

"_Come to think of it, I don't feel right either."_ There was a short pause between the two of us before Bakura stood up with a growl.

"_The Ring."_ I frowned feeling frustrated with myself. After Joey had ripped it from my fingers and thrown it across the room I had forgotten entirely about the object that binds the two of us. What's worse is this is the second time, I feel as if I'm letting myself forget that Bakura is the most important person to me. I feel so terrible about this.

"_I know where it is."_ I confessed to him shyly, _"I left it at Yugi's, the man threw it across the room when I tried to reach for it."_

Bakura raised and eyebrow quizzically before moving from the table and pushing his chair back where it belonged, _"I'll go and get it."_ He responded, though he didn't seem to like the idea of it, _"Just have fun while I'm gone, ok?"_ Bakura smiled and turned away. I am given that moment to flinch about the idea of Yami and I 'having fun' before I put my smile back into place.

"_Ok, Bakura, see you in a bit."_ Bakura finally left the room and I continued my forgotten task of getting Yami his water. When I stepped back into the living room Yami was sitting on the couch glaring at me.

"What took so long? Make-out session? Don't think I'm stupid."

"_There wasn't anything like that."_ I responded anxiously, _"We realized that the Ring is still at your house and Bakura went to go get it. I'm sorry Yami."_ I handed him the water he requested but he simply placed it on the table and pulled me down into his lap.

"_Let's have a look at your wound, shall we? I'm sure we need to change the binds."_ Yami smirked and began unraveling Bakura's work from yesterday, _"Too bad we only have ten minuets before he gets back, so I'd better make this count. Get your shirt off."_

I shivered and looked away from him while I removed my shirt, I could feel his eyes studying every inch of my exposed body and I could feel his hardness poking into my leg. Yami leaned forward and nipped at my neck while he continued to peel the bandages from my shoulder.

Once he was finished with that he sent me to get the bandages from the bathroom; when I returned to him he had removed his own shirt. Just the sight made me want to turn and run, but I stayed, _"You know,"_ he began, _"We never did finish playing yesterday; and I still do have to punish you for calling Bakura. We have only nine minuets though, what should I do?"_

Yami pulled me back onto his lap so that I was facing him with my legs on either side of his body. With both his hands on either side of my face he slowly pushed my hair back from my eyes, _"You're rather beautiful."_ Yami mocked before smothering me with a kiss, I tried to pull away but he slid his right hand behind my head to pull me closer again. He let his left hand fall down my neck and he began to stroke lightly while slowly moving down until his fingertips touched over Malik's mark. I screamed when he suddenly dug his nails into the deep wound, I tried to pull back but he had a firm grip on my hair forcing me to stay put unless I wanted to pull all of my lovely silver strands out, _"Now then, what was it that I asked you to do for me yesterday before we were so rudely interrupted?"_

He was expectant of an answer, though we both knew perfectly well what he had wanted and probably wanted from me now. I looked away from him, _"Y-You wanted a-a-a um blo—you wanted me to suck you."_

"And that just turns you on, doesn't it my little toy? You want me to fuck that little mouth of yours, don't you?"

"_No."_ I said firmly causing Yami to growl and strike me across the face before throwing me to the floor, _"I-I mean yes!"_

"_So then get to it."_ He sat with his legs spread and waited impatiently for me to get to it. I crawled over quickly and began to unzip his pants; the sooner I got this started the less likely Bakura would end up seeing. I'd hate it if Bakura saw me being used, and I don't think that I'd be able to pretend to enjoy this.

Yami happily pulls me back and forth along his length while moaning out various pet names he'd given me; I hate how he does that. I want to drown him out again but it's hard, but if I can seem like I'm paying attention he won't get angry. _"You really are good at this, my little Ryou pet."_ Before I know it I'm crying again; I should tell Bakura, and this time I will as soon as Yami leaves! I'm sure Bakura can do something to help—

"_Hey Pharaoh, you idiot, I bet your Hikari won't let me—"_ I looked up at my Yami with tears in my eyes and they began to fall harder when he frowned. He quickly became stoic again but I couldn't stop my crying. Why did he have to see? I'm a stupid whore, _"You have to go get the Ring, Pharaoh."_ Bakura concluded angrily.

"_I'm busy, stupid, or can't you see? Go get it yourself."_ Yami began to force me back along his sex but I pulled away.

"_Yami, please go get the Ring."_ Yami frowned but put his shirt back on and zipped up his pants again.

"_Fine,"_ He growled, _"We'll just have to pick up where we left off when I get back."_ I nodded as Yami stomped his way to the door and then slammed it behind him. The house fell silent and I kept my head hung as I kneeled before the couch.

"_You're bleeding."_ Bakura pointed out nervously, _"I'll take care of that for you."_ he helped me onto the couch again and began wrapping the bite wound up again, _"So…"_ Bakura trailed off and took a deep breath, _"Tell me what's really been going on since Friday; and don't lie, I'll know if you do."_

I wonder if he knew all along that I was lying.

Slowly I lift my gaze and stare into his eyes. This time I really do tell him everything, about the rape, my fight with Malik, the Library, and what really happened last night. I told him everything I could, but only in minor detail considering that Yami would be back soon; and through the whole thing all he did was sit there and hold onto me. He let me cry on him for a bit, but for once I didn't really feel like crying.

When Yami returned he, surprisingly, knocked on the door. So, knowing my fear, Bakura went to answer it. The next thing I knew I heard both of them screaming and swearing, I supposed Bakura was showing Yami what he thought of all of this, but soon I couldn't hear Bakura's voice at all.

I panicked and took off to the front hall where I saw Yami hovering over Bakura with the cord of the Ring pulled taught over Bakura's throat. He was going to kill him! I hollered and launched myself onto Yami knocking him off of Bakura.

Yami acted quickly and I soon found my back pressed against his chest while he held one of the sharp points of the Ring at my throat. I was given little choice but to tilt my head back onto his shoulder while Bakura and I shared helpless glances.

"_I'll make you a deal."_ Yami began, _"We'll duel over Ryou tomorrow morning, I'll even let you pick how we play; but Ryou's going to stay with Malik overnight. I know my psychotic little friend has some games he'd like to play."_ Yami smirked and began to run the sharp point of the Ring up and down my neck, _"Of course I could always kill him and save you the trouble of losing to me again."_

"…_Fine, but you'd better be here at the crack of dawn or I'm going to get him myself; and let's just say I won't hesitate to kill whoever has him, I also won't hesitate to find and kill you as well."_ Yami shrugged his shoulders in agreement and then he hauled me to my feet along with himself.

"_You had better be there yourself, or we just may be obliged to fuck him right there in the street; he's really tight, you know?"_ I cringed and tried to move from him just a bit but he held the shard closer to my neck making it impossible to move even a little, _"He fit just perfect around me."_ Yami continued, _"Too bad you won't get to know what his virgin ass felt like."_ Bakura growled at Yami I could tell that he was just barely managing to hold himself back.

"_Just shut up, you fucking idiot; and give me my Ring. I made a damn deal and I'm not about to break it. Give it back to me."_ I felt almost like nothing right then, that Bakura would want the Ring over me, but I did understand. That's just the way Bakura is; and tomorrow when I'm back with him he'll tell me he's sorry he had to make me spend another horrible night with them; at least, that's what I hope he'll do.

Yami shrugged again and tossed the Ring at Bakura, he then turned and hauled me out the door. We watched each other fade away into the distance and already I could see how truly bad he felt, _"B-Bakura…"_ I whimpered as Yami continued to drag me down the street, away from my Yami and towards my fear.

---

Before we even arrived at Malik's house we came across the blond, he was giggling excitedly; apparently he already knew that I was coming. I suppose Yami knew that I was going to tell Bakura when he left, and so he called Malik before returning to Bakura and I… _"Don't hurt him too much, Malik."_ Yami said before shoving me into Malik. Malik's arms enclosed around me so to passers by it looked like he was just holding me. My former friend cuddled me to his chest, but I could just tell it wasn't a loving gesture. He was probably imagining strangling me to death. _"Just fuck him enough to rough him up, to make him look pathetic so we can distract Bakura. In fact,"_ Yami began happily, _"He doesn't really even need to be wearing clothes."_ I whimpered because I already felt extremely embarrassed and humiliated, just the thought of it was violating. And what if Bakura didn't like what he saw? What if he'll hate me because I'm… used? I really hate this, I just keep worrying myself over him; but he is all I have now. No one wants me for something other than sex.

"_Don't worry, Yami!"_ Malik smirked at Yami before turning back to me and allowing a hand to drag through my hair; _"I'll take extra special care to make him extra distracting for poor Bakura. Not only will he be too turned on and distracted, he'll be extra mad. He probably won't be able to think, or see, straight! We'll beat him no problem."_ I hung my head feeling very pained; they were going to use me against Bakura!

"_Alright then Malik, see you tomorrow."_ Yami winked at Malik before grinning down at me, _"Good night, my little sex toy, I hope you'll enjoy the fun I'm planning for you once Bakura's dealt with; and don't forget, you need to be punished for telling. You're a very bad boy, and I'm so disappointed."_ Yami smacked my butt in a sort of warning way before leaning in for a kiss. He forced my lips apart and slid his tongue in; if it weren't for the fact that he could stay with us, if he wanted to, I'd bite his stupid tongue off! I'm just so angry with him, and I sure hope Bakura will beat him! In fact, I'm pretty sure Bakura will win!

Yami grins as he's pulling away from me, and after a moment he turns his lips on Malik's. They're both so much more enthusiastic about the kiss; they shut their eyes and begin to run their hands everywhere they can reach.

I found that I could easily escape them, and in no time at all I was racing down the sidewalk from them, fortunately I was heading toward Malik's house and I knew my way around well enough.

Figuring it would be safe to look back a moment, I know it's a stupid idea, I saw that Malik was the only one in pursuit of me; in that second that I looked away I crashed right into someone. Immediately arms enclose around me, probably to keep me from falling, and I'm trapped again.

I do struggle to get away, but this person does not let me go; and I can hear Malik's footsteps slowing to a stop directly behind me. Obviously Malik seems to believe he can get me back from whoever's trapped me.

I quickly decide that I just might be able to save myself by convincing this person to set me free and maybe even hold off Malik. I turn my gaze up with fear in my eyes; not that the fear is fake, mind you, but my fear actually increases and is also heightened with shock; I am in the arms of Malik's near duplicate, Marik.

I thought that Yami Marik was still trapped in the Shadow Realm, but I suppose Marik must have been brought back; probably for the purpose of aiding in my torture, _"Hello, Marik."_ Malik says angrily, though it's obvious that anger is directed at me, _"I'm sure you remember Ryou, Bakura's Hikari?"_ Marik looks up from me to his proud Hikari, _"He's spending the night with me, and we're going to have so much fun! If you want you can have him for a bit after I'm finished."_

Marik frowns and I feel his arms tighten around me, _"Why should I let you have him at all?_" Marik laughs, probably at some angry face Malik's making, _"I think I'll just keep him for myself."_ I shiver in his grip; this is just great, another psycho wants to use me, who would have guessed?

"_WHAT?"_ Malik growls, _"NO WAY! He's mine!"_ I hear Malik stomp up and grab hold of my arm, _"I marked him!"_ Malik proclaimed proudly while yelling directly in Marik's face. I flinch away from Malik. I don't really care how insane Malik is, he's still not as psychotic and frightening as Malik, _"You should be glad I'm willing to offer him to you at all!"_

"_Without me, he would have escaped."_ Marik brushes Malik's hand from my arm and scowls to make his point clear that HE has won. Then Marik takes hold of my arm and pulls me off to their house. Malik angrily follows us; screaming about how I'm 'his' until Marik gets to his room and shuts the door in Malik's face.

It is now that the threat of Malik is behind me, and I am now overcome with the fear of what Marik might have planned. After Marik locks the door he turns back to me and pushes me toward his bed.

I try to keep him from pushing me down but, as always, it's useless; but he only takes a seat next to me. Marik watches me shivering in fear beneath him for a long time; there is silence all around until I hear a low barely audible sound. At first I don't know what it is; but then I realize that Marik is growling.

I don't have a clue why he's acting like this, but I have a feeling that I've done something terribly wrong. Marik's eyes suddenly hold some very fearsome emotion and I curl up in the fetal position to avoid it. The wrath I believed he would bestow upon me does not come; instead Marik stands and stomps over to the door. The low growl in his throat grew louder even as he mover further away. Marik quickly opens the door and pushes Malik back to make his exit, _"You stay there."_ Marik commands before shutting the door.

No sooner had the door closed did Malik start yelling, and in turn Marik yelled back; soon I couldn't make out one word they said as they moved away; and then, just like that, there came a silence about the house. It was as if someone had died. Shivering I burry myself deeper into the fetal position. Soon soft ominous footsteps make their way to the room and I whimper pathetically. The door is opened and those same louder footsteps make their way over to the bed. Whoever is here in the room with me makes his stop right next to me! I just know I'm about to be raped again. It would be just my luck that Malik is the one standing over me with that psychotic look in his eyes filled with lust and hatred.

I jump and nearly scream as I'm jabbed in the arm with a finger, _"Stand up."_ I quickly relax a little when I realize that I've just been frightening myself; before me stands Marik. I quickly do as I'm told and stand next to him. _"Here."_ Marik dumps a bunch of blankets into my arms causing me to nearly fall to the floor from the awkward, and unexpected load. _"Go make yourself a place to sleep with that."_ Marik turns from me and climbs into bed completely ignoring me.

I turn away and begin arranging the blankets and pillows about the floor. I had seriously thought that Marik would rape me like the rest of them, so I was rather confused about him. The way he talked at first it seemed that that's all he had wanted me for. Maybe Marik doesn't agree with them and that's why he hasn't been tormenting me. He did seem angry with Malik when they were talking about me.

It all seems so weird; I always thought that Marik was pure evil. Could he really want to help me? Could I consider him a friend, or should I watch my back throughout the night? It's so hard for me to discern personalities now; I wonder what Marik is really up to.

I close my eyes and push those thoughts aside, if I want to be up before dawn I have to sleep now. Before I can drift off I give pray silently for the Gods to help Bakura win, and all other lingering thoughts are of my handsome Bakura.


	5. Victory

Enjoy this wonderful, M-rated, and EVIL chapter! MUHAHAHAHA! I feel so wonderfully evil after writing this! FORESHADOWING! ... even if it's not actually written in the story...

**Treachery**

**Chapter Five: Victory…**

A loud bang startles me awake and I struggle out of the blankets to sit upright. My eyes focus themselves on the figure hanging over me; I realize that it's Marik. Now he has his eyes fixed on the door, but I wonder why he was standing over me before.

Growling Marik stomps over to the door and flings it open, _"What the fu—"_ he growls to his visitor, but he is pushed out of the way by Malik. My former friend stomps his way over to the bed and casts his gaze down at the empty sheets.

"_What the hell did you do with Ryou?"_ Malik asks angrily kicking at the bed, _"Where did you hide him?"_ Marik's response is not verbal, but he makes his way over to where I am still sitting in my makeshift bed. Marik then turns himself to face Malik again, the stance he took seemed very protective. _"You didn't even sleep in the same bed?"_ Malik shakes his head and laughs, _"I really don't care what you did to him, just give him here. I need to get him ready for the duel. I'm sure he won't want to miss how horribly Bakura will fail."_

With his glare now turned to Marik, Malik makes his way around the bed. He stops just before his defensive other, _"I'll deal with him."_ Marik snaps, _"Unless you'd like a repeat of last night, hm?"_ Malik's eyes widen and he takes a shaky step backwards. His hand goes up to cover the left side of his face, and the other arm wraps around his elbow.

"_J-Just hand him over… I won't do anything."_ For a moment I feel sorry for Malik. He looks so pathetic and scared, and the tone he's using holds fear; but I must have looked equally as pathetic at least one time or another. So I decide he deserves whatever Marik did to him, and probably much more.

Malik growls angrily and steps forward again, trying to prove that he is not afraid of Marik even though everyone present knows that he is, _"I need to have him for my plan to beat Bakura!"_

Marik says nothing at first, but I notice through the dark that he's shaking; but when he talks I realize that he must have been laughing silently, _"It seems the Pharaoh must really be desperate. I thought he was so confident in his skills, but now he needs to have Ryou to distract Bakura? That's pathetic."_ Marik shakes his head and turns slightly to face me; _"I suppose he's going to lose, because I'm not giving Ryou to you. He'll stay with me now, and he'll stay with me during the duel."_ Marik laughs loudly further angering the one across from him.

Malik lunges himself at Marik and I can hear him snarling, _"How dare you say that! It is not pathetic!"_ They struggle around the room a while, pushing each other back, yet neither one ever brakes their hold. Finally Marik gains control and punches Malik on the cheek. The rapist stumbles back, but Marik catches him by the shirt before he can fall to the ground.

"_You don't learn, do you?"_ Marik asked as he dragged Malik across the room to the door, _"Why are you so angry? Do you love Yami?"_ Marik sneered and spat the word love at the boy who hung from his grip.

"_I do not!"_ Malik began to toss around frantically in Marik's grasp, but I could tell that Marik would not let go of him easily. He pulled the struggling body up so he could glare right into Malik's eyes.

"_Then what? Why do you defend him?"_ Malik growled and swung his fist at Marik, the hit caused him to turn away from the force, however the grip on Malik's clothes remained the same intensity.

"_You want to know why?"_ Malik spat, before a frightening laughter poured from his lips, _"Bakura's preparing to duel Yami, when in fact he will be facing me! My plan is perfect, he just won't be expecting this at all!"_ Malik laughed quite psychotically, _"His strategies are for the wrong deck!"_ I leaned from my bed to growl at my former friend. Couldn't he just play a fair duel?

"_Heh, for a second I was almost worried for Ryou. But if Bakura's against you then there'll be no problem for him to win."_ Marik laughed mockingly, _"Even if you manage to distract him he'll still kick your ass."_

Malik angrily tore himself free of Marik and stormed from the room. However I was somewhat focused on the one sentence that Marik said: _'I was almost worried for Ryou.'_ I frowned, it didn't seem like Marik to actually admit to being worried; but then I didn't even know Marik too well. He couldn't have actually been worried though, could he?

"_Get up."_ I snapped from my thoughts and turned to look at Marik, who had made his way half way across the room to me. I disentangled myself from the blankets and stood as I was commanded. Marik turned and began to leave the room, so I assumed I was to follow him. I stuck close to his side, as if at any moment Malik would jump out and molest me, and Marik led me down the hall way. He stopped a moment in front of Malik's room before throwing the door open and charging inside. I didn't dare to follow him inside though.

"_What the fuck do you want now?"_ Malik screamed, and I could tell that he was probably standing before Marik ready to punch him, _"Hey! What are you doing? Get out of there!"_ I could picture the scene; Malik was probably latched onto Marik's arm trying to pry him away, while Marik continued what he was doing. To him it was as if Malik wasn't even there, _"Get away from my—"_ I cringed slightly as I heard how Malik's anger had come to an end. Marik had hit him again, _"Y-You stupid fucking bastard."_ Malik whimpered.

Marik soon came back into my view and he tossed me a pair of pants and a shirt. _"Just take those, he's got plenty of clothes."_ And then Marik continued down the hall. I followed him closely. I know I should be frightened of Marik, afraid he might turn and hit me; but I just didn't find him scary.

Marik came to the end of the hall and stopped again just outside a door, _"Go in here and have a shower."_ Marik waited until I closed the door before I heard him walk away. I then looked down at the doorknob. I had the intention of locking the door, but there was no lock. At first I was frightened that something could happen, but Marik probably knew of this. So I turned from the door and began to discard my clothes.

After becoming fully nude I pulled out towels and placed them on the toilet seat before turning on the water. Once the water had warmed up I climbed in and let myself soak up the water.

I worried about a lot of things; Bakura could lose his duel! Then what would I do? I'd probably have to spend the rest of my days as their 'love-slave', but I don't really want to think about that. I shivered and grabbed the shampoo. I was also worried about Marik and Malik. Malik for obvious reasons, but Marik—I don't think I should put so much trust in him. I mean, here I am in the shower with no lock on the door. He could have planned that, for all I know! Any second now he could come in and—

I jumped as the shower curtain was suddenly torn aside, but I didn't have time to react as my wrists were trapped tightly within Malik's grasp. I was about to scream when Malik slapped his free hand over my mouth and crushed his unclad body against mine.

"_I guess now is the only time I will have to 'dress you up' for Bakura; and what fun it will be!"_ Malik smirked placed a small kiss on my cheek, _"I still haven't punished you properly for the other day, you know, when you hit me? It really pisses me off when someone thinks they can just hit me. Which is why I have to punish Marik too."_

I tried to throw Malik from me but he simply pressed himself harder against me. _"Marik likes you; did you know?"_ Malik rested his forehead against mine, _"That's why he's helping you and why he hit me. He's very angry because Yami got to be in you first."_ Malik shut his eyes and chuckled a little, _"So I figure he'll be very angry if I get to you second. That'll teach him to hit me!"_ Malik growled and snarled in my face, causing shivers to travel up and down my body, _"Ah, I almost feel sorry for Bakura; he'll be disappointed that he comes in forth."_ Malik threw his head back and laughed, _"Heh, get it? 'Comes in'?"_

This information about Marik startled me; I had thought that he was just being nice when he protected me. So it brought a certain fear to me to know that Marik might actually like me.

Malik laughed again and then his features came to rest with a small smirk, _"I don't have time to play with you today, I'm afraid, I have to get right to the point. You don't mind a little pain, do you?"_ My eyes widened in fear and I began to thrash harshly beneath him.

"_N-No, Mal—"_ were the only words I could utter when Malik switched his hand for his mouth. He then used that hand to hold off one of my swinging legs so he could make his way closer to the part of me he desired. I screamed against the hand, thought it came out more as a whimper. As I twisted between him and the wall I tried to beg him to stop with the only communication that I had. He ignored my pleading look and a strong burst of pain flooded through my body. I tossed my head back against the wall trying to escape all that he was doing to me.

Malik slid his free hand down my chest while he continued to pound into my struggling body. Then suddenly he left me, and without his body to hold me up I slid to the bottom of the tub shivering and sobbing. I buried my face in my hands, I tried to block everything out; but I could still hear the screams coming from the hall. Finally Malik fell silent but I could hear Marik throw one last remark at Malik before the sound of his steps filled the bathroom.

"_You deserved it."_ Marik called over his shoulder, _"Don't come near Ryou again, or I'll do a lot worse than just hit you."_ I saw Marik peer down at me, but I instantly buried my face deeper into my arms. I wanted to keep myself hidden from him, and from everyone else.

"_G-Go away!"_ I whimpered, but Marik was not about to obey my shaken command. He pushed the curtains all the way to the side before hauling my struggling form up. _"No! Let me go!"_ I sobbed and continued trying to push him away, but Marik simply brought me closer and held me against his chest.

I continued to toss in his grip until I realized that it was getting me nowhere. So I relaxed against him. With one hand still wrapped around my back Marik leaned down and grabbed a towel from the toilet seat. He took the towel in both hands and began to run it over my back. I stayed still against him, partly from fear, and partly because I realized that I was listening to what Malik had told me. Marik hadn't done anything yet, and now I would probably know for sure if I were safe with him.

"_Are you alright?"_ Marik asked while wrapping the towel around me, _"Does it hurt?"_ Marik grabbed the other towel and draped it over my head.

"_No, I'll be fine."_ I smiled up at him while he began to ruffle my hair dry with the towel. I decided that even if he does like me that he isn't like my 'friends', I'm standing before him completely naked and helpless. He could take me and rape me easily, but he doesn't even seem to notice I'm vulnerable like this.

"_Can you dress yourself?"_ I nodded and he drops the towel on my head before turning to leave. _"I'll take Malik with me to the kitchen, come there when you're done. I'll pour you some cereal."_ I nodded again and turned as the door shut. I dressed as a small skirmish took place in the hall, but soon I heard Malik's feet stumbling down the hall after Marik's; he's probably being dragged.

Malik's clothes were too tight for my liking; they probably did make me look good. Right now, however, I want to hide everything about my body. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone sat there ogling me, but there was nothing I could do about this. So, feeling rather embarrassed, I took my leave of the room and slowly made my way to the kitchen.

Malik had probably been instructed to keep his eyes off of me, or maybe he was just trying to hide the bruise forming around his eye and cheek. Marik, however, fixed his eyes right on me. He looked me up and down before motioning me over.

I sat next to Marik, and as far away from Malik as possible. That didn't really help me feel any better; I just knew that Malik was wishing death upon me. He must have placed thousands of curses on my soul.

Once we were done eating Marik tossed our dishes into the sink and then he led me to the front door. Marik tossed a jacket at me, but it was promptly ripped from my hands, _"This is my jacket. Give him one of yours."_ Malik snorted and went to put the jacket on only to have it ripped from him as well.

"_Ryou needs it, and you've got lots of sweaters; besides I was under the impression that prostitutes wear as little as possible. Aren't you used to it?"_ Malik snarled and struck out at Marik only to have his arm caught and twisted behind his back. Malik whimpered but continued to snarl and seem vicious, _"Go on, Malik, get some of your slut clothes."_ Marik pushed Malik away, but he promptly turned and struck out at Marik. I watched as Malik was stopped in his tracks by a fist connecting to his stomach. Malik curled in on himself, but shortly after Marik shoved him to the floor.

Without so much as another glance Marik turned and pulled me out after him. _"So,"_ Marik began, _"Why are we leaving so early anyhow?"_ Marik handed me the jacket.

"_Bakura set the time for the duel, he wanted me back as soon as possible."_ I didn't quite feel right donning the jacket that they had fought over, but it was cold out and to be honest I kind of liked the gesture the jacket provided.

Marik growled; probably at the thought of dueling so early, it was, perhaps, only three in the morning and neither of us had gotten to sleep until ten. Judging how Marik had been standing over me when I awoke, I knew that he had gotten less than I had.

Speaking of him hovering over me, I now had time to think about that. It was safe to assume that Marik did like me. He was being very protective of me, but could it be almost an obsession? He was watching me sleep; but, then, I remember that one time I had found Bakura sleeping on the couch and I sat down to read a book. Though I wasn't watching words flow along the page, rather, I was wondering how Bakura's hair would feel flowing through my fingers. Perhaps that's all Marik was doing?

"_Hello, Bakura"_ Marik's deep voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see Bakura.

My other was sitting on the lawn slowly chipping the bark off of a harmless tree with a dagger. At the sound of Marik's voice his head shot up. I don't doubt that he knew we were coming, but I don't think he expected to be met by Marik. When his eyes settled on the man next to me Bakura shot to his feet and he let a threatening growl escape him.

"_Ryou…"_ Bakura stepped forward slowly and held his dagger out ready to strike if he should see a perfect opening, _"Did either of those bastards hurt you?"_

"_Marik didn't, but Malik—"_

"_Malik tried to fuck him."_ Marik growled while looking down his nose at the battle ready Bakura, _"I took care of him though."_ Marik raised his hand and rested it on my shoulder, _"He paid for hurting Ry—"_

"_Get your hands off him!"_ Bakura lunged forward only to hit the space where Marik had once occupied. Marik now had his own weapon brandished and his stood in much the same position as Bakura had.

My Yami stood in such a way that he could protect me and strike if Marik were to come near, _"Bakura, please don't fight him. Marik protected me!"_ I placed my hand on his tense back, _"You shouldn't worry about Marik; he's not the one you have to face—"_

"_That's right, Ryou, you remembered!"_ I jumped and clutched tightly onto Bakura at the sound of Malik's voice, _"Bakura's gets to face me!"_

Malik came up to us with a sneer plastered on his face, _"What happened to your face Malik? Too stupid to notice the door before you ran into it?"_

Malik snarled causing me to hide myself further into his back. Malik lifted his hand and curled it into a fist. He took a threatening step toward us and continued to snarl as he spoke, _"Shut up you fucker!"_ Malik spat, _"That stupid fucker hit me, and I would not be stupid enough to walk into a door."_ Malik indicated his Yami.

"_Yeah, but you're stupid enough to get caught and punched."_ Bakura and Marik both laughed at this causing Malik's anger to soar higher.

"_When I win Ryou I'm going to beat the shit out of him right in front of your ugly face! Then I'll make sure he screams my name when I fill him up with—"_

"_You won't win, I'm sure of it."_ Bakura sneered cockily, _"I'd tell you why, but it'll be so much fun to see the shock on your face when you realize how pointless dueling me will be!"_ I tuned out their pre-game taunting and I looked down the street to see if I could spot any of Malik's supporters.

There was nothing in site for a good few minuets before I saw the group of people making their way down the walk. They came up rather quickly and by the time they had arrived there was a brawl beginning between the three I'd left unattended.

Yami ignored them and walked right up to me. I stepped away and tried to catch Bakura's attention but he was too occupied by the fight he was in, _"Hello there my little toy, did you have a fun night with Malik?"_ I jumped back as he reached out, but my actions proved to be too slow. His arms circled around my waist and he pulled me into a demanding kiss. I was able to emit a short cry as Yami forced my lips apart to allow his tongue entrance.

That brief sound tore the attention of the three from each other and Bakura and Marik both lunged for Yami. I was pushed forward into the advancing figures as Yami jumped back to avoid their furious thrashing fists.

Bakura snarled threateningly at Yami before tearing me from Marik's grasp. His comforting arms found their own way about my waist and he pulled me to his chest. His eyes flickered about the crowed glaring at anyone who dared to move.

As wonderful as the embrace was I couldn't really enjoy it with the way Marik was brutally murdering Bakura with his eyes. I think the only thing that kept him from acting out those thoughts was the fact that I never broke my gaze with him until he was jostled by the sound of Malik's voice.

"_Alright, let's just get this over with. I want to actually get some sleep today."_ Malik stretched and yawned before folding his arms across his chest, _"So how are we going to do this?"_ Bakura reluctantly let me go and ushered me over to the place I assumed he'd be standing during the duel. Marik turned to follow but Bakura had refused to let him, despite my best efforts to keep them apart another quarrel broke out.

Eventually Malik broke them up, his angry proclaim of wanting to 'get on with it' finally bringing them apart. Bakura sent one last glare to Marik before striding over to me, Marik ended up placing himself off to the side, but closer to us.

"_So then, if you lose I want all of you to leave Ryou alone!"_ Bakura growled at Malik who had taken his place across from Bakura. Malik shrugged and agreed.

"_Fine, but if I win then I'm going to keep Ryou all to myself."_ Bakura agreed angrily and they began to lay down the rules of the game.

Bakura revealed the wonderful way he would win; he decided to have the cards with the lowest attack points as the winner. Of course Malik was angry and frustrated, he had come up with a strategy to beat Bakura with stronger cards. Malik was not deterred and, with some pep talk from Yami, Malik readied himself to face Bakura.

Though I was anxious to know who would win I found that I could not focus on them. (1) Just what would happen after Bakura wins? I had a feeling that just because the duel would come to an end wouldn't mean that I'd be finished with my rapists. They could still come up and finish what they had started; they could even hurt Bakura like they hurt me. I just couldn't believe that they'd simply leave us alone.

Then there was Marik. What Malik had told me was bothering me. The thought that Marik liked me scared me; he acted so violently toward Malik, would he do the same to Bakura? I worried that after all of this Marik might want to take me as his, to keep me all to himself; but he hadn't really done anything too bad yet. Bakura had started all the fights between them. So maybe Marik liked me but he wasn't about to betray me like my 'friends' and rape me.

Finally I was torn from my thoughts by an angry cry and the image of Bakura falling to his knees next to me. In shock I fell next to him too and I slid my arms about his waist. I had no idea what was happening, but by the look on his face I knew it was something horrible.

"_You lose Bakura."_ Malik laughed amusedly and began to make his way over to us, his steps were purposefully slow to create a sense of dread. I looked away from him and buried my face into Bakura's chest. How could Bakura have lost? What would I do now? How could I live within Yami and Malik's constant presence, could I endure another raping and another and another? Would I be their little sex pet forever?

I didn't want to leave Bakura, and he didn't want me to leave. Both of us knew that we would not be able to escape them and that we would have to be separated, but for now Bakura kept his arms fixed tightly around me as I cried against him.

Index

(1) Ryou: Mainly I couldn't focus because Crazy can't write duels.

Me:D Hee hee.

I'm mean! You get a nasty cliffhanger! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But don't worry; Ryou's life isn't quite over yet!

By the way, if you want to know how Bakura lost blame it on the SLIME TOKENS!


	6. To Finally Prove

**Warnings:** Language, more OOC Marik TT,

**Note: This chapter has been reposted! It is now it's full length of twelve pages! It took forever! Read and enjoy!**

**Treachery**

**Chapter Six: To Finally Prove**

Though my sobs were loud and miserable I could still hear Yami talking to Yugi or Joey about how proud he was of Malik, and I heard him begin to describe what he planned to do to me first. I was absolutely terrified, and no matter how close I pressed myself to Bakura, Malik was not getting any farther away; but then another set of steps could be heard causing Malik's to halt in their tracks, _"Now what—"_

I cringed against Bakura when I heard the sharp familiar sound behind me. I heard Malik stumble back and just barely catch himself. Bakura looked up from me at the figure I knew was Marik, _"You seem to have forgotten something."_ Marik's smug voice rose above my sobs, _"You lost Ryou when he escaped you, and now I'm taking back what's mine; but don't worry I'll give you a chance. Want to fight me Malik? Do you?"_

I turned slightly to watch Malik's reaction, but even though my hair I could see Malik's lips curl upwards as he let out a snarl, _"I just won him from Bakura! I got him back! You can't just say he's yours now!"_

"_Sure I can, Ryou was not Bakura's to bet, I simply let Bakura borrow him; so you can't have won a prize that he can't rightfully give away. Too bad for you Malik, too bad."_ Malik was shaking with anger by the time Marik had finished, and I could see that he was just about ready to throttle his other. On the other hand, I finally began to relax and my sobs ceased. If I were luck, perhaps Marik wouldn't take me from Bakura. _"Like I said,"_ Marik continued,_ "you have nothing to worry about. I'm giving you a chance to win Ryou the right way. Don't you think you can beat me Malik? Don't you want your revenge on me? Don't you want Ryou?"_ Marik taunted.

"_Why do you want to face me? If you already have the little whore what could you possibly want from me?"_ Malik grit his teeth as he spoke, he was trying to remain calm but I think he knew, like I did, that there would be some horrible punishment if he were to lose.

"Ah, you're right, there's not much someone like me could want from a dirty slut like you. The only thing I could possibly want is revenge, Malik, revenge for Ryou and what you and they did to him. Just hitting you isn't enough; each time you come back, and we both know you'll never leave him alone." Malik snorted in a sort of agreement, so Marik continued on, "So the best way to get revenge is to keep an eye on you, and to do that you'll have to become a slave. You trapped Ryou and you thought that you could just use him, but now it's time for you to understand what it's like. Malik, when you lose you will belong to Ryou. You will be his slave."

I gasped a little in surprise, me own Malik? That seemed absurd! Malik laughed indignantly, he seemed to think so too, "As if I would ever obey a command from him! You really are fucking insane!"

Marik shrugged nonchalantly and turned toward Bakura and I, _"Fine, I don't mind Malik, I'll just be taking my Ryou and leaving then."_ Marik began his trip toward us and with each step he took Bakura's tension increased. A low growl rose inside him as Marik drew ever closer to us.

"_Fine!"_ Malik snarled almost desperately, _"I'll accept your stupid challenge! I'll win anyhow, and then you'll be fucking sorry! You'll have the pleasure of hearing poor little Ryou scream my name as I fill him—"_

"_Yes, Malik, I know your little threat."_ Marik turned from us again,"_You used it on Bakura too. Can't you come up with something different, or is your little brain too focused on Pharaoh's ass to come up with a threat other than sex?"_

Malik actually chuckled in response, _"You're one to talk, you may not say anything; but right now you're thoughts are focused on Ryou's ass."_ Malik laughed, _"Hey, Bakura, if I do manage to lose you'd better watch him; he'll fuck Ryou as soon as he gets the chance."_

"_I have self-control Malik, more than you do; that's why I didn't join you in your little plot to rape him."_ Malik snarled again while Marik turned and continued to make his way toward us.

"_Stupid ass!"_ Bakura snarled lowly so that only I could hear, _"He knew about them and he didn't do anything about it!"_ Bakura pushed me behind himself and rose to his feet as Marik came closer. Marik stopped a few feet away from my snarling Yami.

"_You shouldn't be so violent toward me, Bakura; I am saving Ryou from him, like you failed to do. You and I will have to argue later once I'm not so busy. Besides if you're nice I might let you play with Ryou too."_ Bakura snarled again in response while Marik turned back to Malik, their Duel began almost instantly.

I took hold of Bakura's hand and brought him back to sit with me; he only did so with great reluctance. I had to plead with him to join me again.

After we were settled again we watched the Duel. Malik had gotten much better since the last time I had seen him in a Duel; he must have been training with Yami. I could tell by the way he was playing that it was true. He still had his old cards and style, but he was relying on 'The Heart of the Cards' to go with it. Not only that, but Yami kept boasting about how wonderful each and every move Malik made was, and he kept encouraging 'The Heart of the Cards' not that that was any different from normal, but it seemed excessive, even for him.

Around ten minutes into the duel I realized that Bakura was getting increasingly more agitated; he began to fidget and seemingly random snarls passed from his lips. But then I noticed that his lips were moving but no words were formed. I realized that he was coming up with a plan to rid us of Marik and every growl or curse was a plan sure to fail.

I couldn't blame Bakura for hating Marik; the two of us finally knew of our feelings for one another, but so much had been getting in the way. Now it seemed that Marik would be another obstacle to come between us; if he did win I couldn't really just shove him away, could I? He's already done so much for me, it wouldn't be right to just say: _'Thanks, now get out!'_ would it? No. I could try and push Marik away, but I would feel guilty; I have to repay him for what he's done, it's the least I can do. But what can I give to a man whom probably only wants one thing, the only thing I'm not willing to give to him?

Bakura snarled rather loudly snapping me from my thoughts and causing my attention to focus back on the Duel. It appeared to me that Malik had just delivered a devastating blow to Marik, Malik looked proud of himself. Yami was praising Malik some more but Marik, strangely, did not even seem slightly bothered. Marik was still just as confident as I had seen him at the start of the fight.

"_Come on, you blond idiot!"_ Bakura snarled at Marik, _"Hurry up and beat that little shit!"_ It looked at Bakura with mild shock, but he didn't acknowledge me.

"_Oh shut up."_ Marik snarled back, _"I don't need you to tell me what to do, I know what I'm doing."_

Bakura snarled again but did not retort back to Marik. Instead he tightened his grip around me, _"You'd better not lose."_ Bakura's comment seemed to be directed to Marik, but he was more or less talking to himself, _"I don't want those idiot rapists to get Ryou."_ Bakura leaned down and pressed his lips over mine quickly, _"My little Ryou."_

Bakura trailed off and buried his face in my hair and I smiled at him. But even this little romantic moment didn't quite cut the tension building in the air around Malik and Marik. Malik was standing in a triumphant glory, his powerful creatures staring down threateningly on Marik's own; and Marik stood with that same psychotic air about him, his worry seemed nonexistent.

Then Malik ordered his attack, and by the way everything about us seemed to be raging I knew that this would be the finishing move. Someone would be losing soon. The noise was so loud that Malik's order was lost to the sky, there was no way I could even see the happenings through the sudden light. The abrupt flurry of wind caused Bakura to shield my entire body with his; but when things were calm again I looked back toward the field.

A cold silence wafted in the air while the two similar looking individuals stared each other down. Whoever had lost seemed unwilling to admit defeat. Then the loser was taken over by a sudden anger and his Duel Disk was hurled to the ground. Cards scattered about the streets and the broken machine lay destroyed at the loser's feet.

Marik smirked and his insane laughter boomed throughout the streets waking people within their houses, lights turned on and people rushed to their windows to see of the excitement or to put an end to unnecessary noise. They were all curious, so most of them waited for the extent of Marik's laughter; others simply got out earplugs and went back to bed.

Finally the insane booming sound calmed and turned into a low chuckle, and then to the point in which Marik spoke with only amusement in his voice, _"My dear Malik, welcome to your new occupation as Ryou's slave."_ His laughter once again echoed down the streets and this time there were shouts by the onlookers to: _'knock it off.'_ But Marik continued more to mock the loser across the street from him.

Yami stepped forward and ignored Marik's taunting laughter. He took Malik by the shoulders and pressed his lips to Malik's. I couldn't tell very well from where I sat, but the kiss appeared to be very passion filled.

Marik's laughter finally died down again, _"So sorry to take your little lover from you, but maybe I'll let you play a little if you give me the Puzzle and your Egyptian God Cards…"_

"No chance Marik."

Marik shrugged his shoulders, _"Suit yourself, I guess you do have your other two fuck buddies so you won't be lonely."_ Marik strode over to them, _"Come on now, Malik, its time to go to your Master."_ Marik laughed again before snatching Malik's arm. He proceeded to drag the struggling boy away from the Pharaoh, and at the same time Yami and his remaining partners turned and left.

I once again felt sorry for Malik, by the look on his face when he'd finally given up fighting I could tell that he was very upset; but Marik had been right. Malik would have, no doubt, come back to torture me if he hadn't been the 'prize' in the Duel. I had to remind myself that Malik did deserve this, but I still felt bad about it.

"Now then, why don't you bow at your Master's feet, you can get up when I'm finished talking to—"

"_I don't have to listen to you! You may have beaten me but you said I belong to Ryou, so I sure as hell am not going to listen to an asshole like you!"_ Malik hissed ripping his arm from Marik's grasp.

"You may not belong directly to me, but because Ryou is mine and he owns you that indirectly makes you mine. So shut up and do as you're told!" Marik shoved Malik down onto his knees before me, but Malik did not bow. Marik decided that it was good enough for now. He then held out his hand to help me up and then, surprisingly, he helped Bakura up as well. 

"_Let's talk Bakura, about Ryou."_ Bakura snorted in response, so Marik decided to continue, _"Ryou loves you, right?"_ Marik looked to me for confirmation so I nodded, he then directed his gaze back to Bakura, _"Well, if you haven't guessed, I like Ryou."_ Marik leaned in closer to stare in Bakura's eyes. They were dangerously close and I half expected one of them to snap the other's head off, _"I do so want to keep him for myself, but I know that he won't be happy unless he's with you. So, let's have a little compromise. I'll let him stay here, but I want to be with him too."_

"_So?"_ Bakura snarled.

"_So? SO!"_ Malik snapped from where he sat, _"Damn you're stupid! He's asking to move in with you genius!"_ Bakura snarled a threat down at him.

"You'd better keep quiet, I don't care who you 'belong' to that won't stop me from smacking you."

"You want to move in…" I spoke up mostly to prevent an argument between the two. I trailed off a moment to think about what father would say about the sudden appearance of twice as many guests in out home as his last visit, "I don't know if that's—"

"Come on Ryou. Isn't that the least you can do for your savior?" Marik was right about that, surely my father would be grateful if he were to know what Marik did for me.

"Wait a second! You knew about their plans to rape Ryou, didn't you?" Bakura sneered and took hold of Marik's shirt; his fingers curled into the fabric and he bared his teeth threateningly.

Marik quickly took hold of Bakura's arm and twisted him around so that one arm was pinned behind his back and he was held firmly against the Egyptian psycho's chest, "I didn't know about their stupid plan until Thursday (1) and then I did not have my full strength back. I would have ended up in the Shadow Realm again if I had fought the Pharaoh then." Bakura finally struggled his way free of Marik and spun around to face him.

"Fine!" Bakura growled, "Fine! But if you hurt Ryou I swear I'll tear you apart slowly piece by piece until you're on the brink of death, and then you'll find your wretched soul back where it should be."

"Uh…" I spoke up hesitantly, "W-We should think about where we're going to all sleep. We don't have four beds in the house, only three." I took hold of Bakura's hand to keep him calmed and he broke his cold glare with Marik to give me a small smile.

The four of us finally went into the house. I glanced at the clock; it was already quarter to six and at the sight of those numbers I suddenly got very sleepy, "I'm tired, let's figure things out quickly."

I yawned sleepily letting a tired little moan pass through my lips before I continued with the plans for my new guests, "Ok, my room and Bakura's room are already taken up, so I suppose that someone will have to take my father's room and then someone will take the couch."

"I'll sleep on the couch!" Malik surprised me with his volunteering attitude. I was about to agree with him and allow him the couch, when Marik snarled at him effectively cutting of my words before they came.

"Don't try to trick him, Malik." Marik snarled, "You just want to escape." Marik turned his gaze back to me, "If he does sleep on the couch we'll have to chain him down." Malik snarled right back and soon they were eye-to-eye ready to slash the throat of the other.

"W-Why don't we just lock Malik in Dad's room? He doesn't keep much of value in there, he shouldn't be able to get through the window, and there's a lock on the outside of the door." (2) The two pulled back from each other, but now I could hear Marik grumbling unintelligible and angry things at me.

Finally Marik's words came together to form a sentence I could fully comprehend, "I'm not sleeping on the fucking couch, Ryou." Marik glared across the room at the helpless object

"Well," I began, "You can take my room and I'll sleep there. I really don't mind at all."

"You shouldn't have to." Marik replied now settling his angry gaze on Bakura, "I say Bakura should sleep on the couch!" Bakura glared at Marik knowing full well that the glare would be returned with great intensity.

Bakura then stopped his glaring and shrugged unfazed, "Fine, I really don't mind, go ahead and take my room, Marik. Just don't touch anything of mine or I'll kill you in your sleep."

I gasped in shock at Bakura actually being the one to relent in the argument, but then I saw the smirk spread about Bakura's face, "What?" Marik asked trying to hide his own stun over the situation.

"I realize I don't really need my own room anymore." Bakura responded, "Now that Ryou and I are together I should just share his bed." I gasped again feeling slight embarrassment and I hung my head from view. However I soon found myself looking up again at the sound of Marik snarling threateningly at my love.

"I won't let you!" Marik snarled, "He's still mine, and I want him! He should sleep with me!" The two resumed their growling, their cold eyes fixed on the other form. Each of them took fighting stances, and before I could protest they were at each other's throats on the floor. Snarling and cursing came from the tangled mess of flying fists as the two fought on like animals.

"Stop! Stop!" I shouted as they rolled about on the floor trying to keep dominance over the situation, "Please! Bakura! Marik!" They didn't register my desperate pleas at all, and their cursing rose to and even louder level, "Stop!" I whined out one final time realizing that my efforts were useless.

"Stupid idiots." Malik cursed bringing my attention to the other as he stepped away from their rolling form, "I bet," Malik murmured, "There's only one way to stop them." Malik lashed out an arm and grabbed my shirt. He pulled me over to the other side of the two where they could see, all while I struggled and cried out.

"Hey! What are you doing! Ger away from him!" Marik snapped from his position beneath Bakura. Malik simply smirked and placed a short-lived kiss over my lips before Bakura lunged at him. The two knocked me to the floor and they landed just to the side of me. A punch was delivered to Malik's face before Bakura stood again. My other then turned and helped me back to my feet.

"Stupid slut!" Bakura mumbled, "Touching my Ryou!" Bakura snarled and turned his glare back to Marik, who had also returned to his feet. I promptly stepped between them.

"Don't fight again!" I begged, "We can solve this problem, ok?" finally they both relented, thanks to my pleading, and they broke their enraged glare, "Why don't you just take turns?" I shivered slightly; feeling like I was allowing myself to be passed around for sex deprived savages even if that was not what the two were fighting over. I realized that I'd probably feel more comfortable with the two of them sharing my bed at the same time. At least then it seemed they would sooner kill each other than let anything sexually occur, and I knew I couldn't handle that right now. But it that did occur I'd probably wake up surrounded in a pool of someone else's blood.

I shook the thought from my head and tried to take control of the situation. I knew that no matter who I chose someone would be angry, so I had to come up with a good enough excuse for who I chose, "Tonight," I began in a slightly commanding voice, "I'll be with Bakura and then tomorrow with Marik and then back to—" Marik snarled and opened his mouth to protest. I huffed at him with as much of a glare as I could muster, "AND!" I raised my voice causing Marik to seal his lips with a suppressed glare thrown my way; "I'm choosing Bakura because of the lies that I told to him. I have a lot to repay you for too Marik, but I think I have to amended for these lies first."

"Ryou… you don't have to feel like you owe me anything." Bakura said taking a step toward me that, for once, wasn't rewarded with a growl from Marik, "You did what you felt you had to do. I'm not mad at all that you lied."

I threw myself in his arms and let out a long sob. I buried my face in his chest and cried out, "But I lost it all! I lied to you and I lost it! It was all for you and now it's gone! I lost it!" I cried sorrowfully against him as his arms encircled my waist. He drew me closer and slowly began to lead me away. I heard Marik and Malik follow us up the steps. Bakura directed the two to their resting places before he pulled me into my room and shut the door.

"Ryou let me tell you something." Bakura pulled me back slightly and looked at me through my tearful eyes, "I know you feel bad about that, but trust me. What they took wasn't everything. Ryou, there's plenty of things that you and I can do as lovers. There are things that neither of us has experienced and—" Bakura stopped himself and he bent down to kiss my tear stained cheeks, "—and when you're ready we'll show each other out love in many ways. By then it won't matter to either of us what they did to you." Bakura pulled me closer and nuzzled into my hair and a small smile made its way onto my pathetically drenched face. Right then it really didn't matter what they did to me. Some of my fantasies of Bakura and I began to run through my head, there really were plenty of things we could do and I felt that I wanted to try them all with my love.

"Come on, you're tired Ryou, I know it. Let's get you ready for be." Bakura ruffled my hair, which brought a small giggle from my throat before a swatted him away.

"I'm tired, let's just go to sleep." I smiled gently at him before staggering sleepily over to my bed and crawling under the covers. I was just too tired to change my clothes and Bakura seemed the same way. He climbed into the bed and circled his arms about me. We fell asleep in the sweet embrace of each other's arms. Hopefully nothing would ever prevent me from being in his arms again.

---

I awoke to a sleep induced haze and glanced wearily about the room until my eyes settled on the clock. I sprung up in bed my eyes widening at the sight of those bright red numbers. As I moved frantically about trying to get to my feet I tore Bakura's arms from my waist, but at the lost feeling I remembered the events that led to Bakura in my bed in the first place. The entire weekend came flashing back and I allowed myself to settle back down in bed.

Bakura groaned from my side and reattached his arm about my waist, "What time is it?" Ignoring his question for the moment I slid my fingers over his and squeezed gently. A small smile crossed my lips as this occurred. I was finally free of them! I didn't have to lie to Bakura, there was no fear of being raped, and perhaps my life could go back to being relatively normal again.

Once again I heard a groan from Bakura and then he mumbled about the time again, "It's almost noon." I responded. With a small amount of worry I realized that I was missing school and that I hadn't even called in sick before going to bed earlier. I could get in trouble, but it really couldn't be helped now. I would just have to deal with the whole issue later. For now, I decided, I would get out of bed and fix breakfast.

I removed Bakura's arm from around my middle and climbed from the bed. He was asleep again, so he didn't notice that I had left him. I covered the side of his body that had been left exposed from my absence and then I turned to gather some fresh clothes from the dresser.

Remembering the new additions to the household I made a quick dash for the bathroom to dress. I had just put the clothes on the counter when I heard some curious noises coming from down in the kitchen. I poked my head back out the door and listened closely to the colorful language in both Japanese and Egyptian flowing angrily from the kitchen. It seemed that Malik was up to something down there and I was slightly worried as to what it could be.

I hurriedly descended the steps and turned into the kitchen. However I hadn't met the sight I expected to see. I thought that Malik would be swearing his face off at Marik, however there was nobody else in the room currently. There was only Malik with his back turned to me muttering any number of things before the swearing predominantly stood out. One thing was for sure; the profanity was directed at Marik, just as I thought. Nearly every curse ended with the name growled out in spite.

Realizing the danger of being completely alone with my supposed slave I turned quickly and fled back up the stairs and into the bathroom. Once there I locked the door and turned to the counter where my clothes lay. From there I continued my normal routine of brushing my teeth and hair, getting dressed and making sure that I would be presentable for any who would see me.

Then I exited the bathroom and went back down the stairs, I crept carefully past the kitchen to avoid the Egyptian who was still flinging curses wildly, although they had grown considerably quieter. I arrived in the living room and spotted Marik in chair, "Good morning, Marik!" I said happily with a slight wave in his direction. It felt wonderful to smile after spending the entire weekend so downtrodden.

Marik smiled at me slightly from his seat in the chair before his eyes fell back on the TV, "Did you sleep alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." I responded, "Did you?" Marik nodded again with a far-off look to him as he paid attention to the box, but he was also trying to keep notice of me.

"He wasn't too happy about it." Marik started up from nowhere, "But I got Malik to make us breakfast." I nodded, though he didn't seem to notice. I recalled the last time I had had breakfast with Malik, the morning after what they did. Now the thought of breakfast with Malik unnerved me. It reminded me of all of the things that they did. How they kissed me, and touched me, and—Mostly I remembered how they simply acted like nothing had happened. They hadn't even cared that all I wanted was to leave. They felt no remorse at all for what they did to me.

"Ryou." Startled I looked over at Marik who was glaring slightly at me, "Come here." My mind started screaming against the very thought of going near him, I was reminded of what had happened to me the last time I trusted people to be alone with me. Still I rose to my feet and bad my way over to him.

Marik stood as well to meet me as I stopped before him, "Ryou." Marik trailed off. He studied me for a moment before quickly engulfing me in his arms. Frightened even further I pushed away from him. He released me, weather it was from surprise or not, and he look at me without much hint of either.

"W-What are you doing?" I gasped shuffling away from him backwards; I probably looked frightened beyond belief. Marik looked away back to the TV and sat down in his chair.

"Don't looks so sad." He said simply. He didn't say anything after that, so neither did I. I'm sure he wouldn't respond to me anyhow. I returned to sitting also; I felt guilty for pushing him away. He only wanted to comfort me, right? So what would have been the harm in just letting him hold me?

I hoped that the fact that I didn't run away was enough to show him that I didn't mean anything by how I reacted to him. However I didn't get the chance to see any type of reaction.

Malik stepped into the room carrying a plate of food with a scowl on his face. At the sight of him I couldn't take my eyes off, I had to make sure he wouldn't do anything, "There! I finished your stupid fucking breakfast!" Malik stalked across the room and practically threw the plate of food at his other; though, to my surprise, nothing flew out at Marik.

Malik turned his cold glare on me and sneered, "What about you?" I recoiled but kept my eyes focused on him. There's no telling what he could do in just a second of me not watching.

"You shouldn't talk to your master like that, Malik. You might get yourself punished." Marik glared threateningly at him, the look he sported was something of a mixture of the 'how dare you!' look, and also, his eyes held amusement.

"What would you like me to make for you?" Malik corrected, it was apparent that he was trying desperately not to snap at me.

Marik let a smirk break out onto his face as he continued to badger Malik, "But Malik, you still haven't addressed him properly!" Marik stood and stepped close to Malik, "Care to try again?"

"It's not that big of a deal, Marik. H-He—just give him some time." I looked at him pleadingly and Marik drew back. He folded his arms across his chest and directed an angry look my way.

"Fine, but only because he's yours." Malik grit his teeth and shut his eyes. He really didn't like to be referred to as my possession.

"Uh, y-you can just get me some t-toast and the jam, please? O-Oh, and a knife." Malik spun quickly and stalked out of the room muttering and cursing left in his wake. Marik returned once again to his chair and fixed his eyes on the TV.

I quickly became aware of curses making their way downstairs followed by angry stomps, "DAMN YOU CURSED ISHTARS!" Bakura hollered as he made his angry way down the stairs still in the clothes he wore to bed. He pointed an accusing finger at Marik, "What the hell are you doing yelling this damn early in the morning?"

'I'm not about to put my entire life on hold for you Bakura, just because you want to sleep. It's already twelve thirty, so you'd better just deal with it." Bakura snorted and quickly made his way over to me to sit. His glares still continued to flick over at the Egyptian as he settled down. His arm draped around my shoulders and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Ryou. Did you sleep alright?" Bakura ran the backs of his fingers gently over my cheek.

"Yeah!" I rested my head on his chest, "It was wonderful sleeping next to you!" I gently reached p to wrap my fingers in his hair and bring him closer to me. Our lips were brought together again, and soon we were pressing harder against each other to get more. Bakura slid his tongue out from his mouth.

I was excited to except the entry; this would be my first real kiss with Bakura as a couple. I had just parted my lips when a low and deadly growl came from the only other occupant in the room. I had to pull away to look at him. Half of me was frightened that he would go murderous, and the other half of me was disappointed we had to break the kiss.

Marik snarled something unintelligible at Bakura, but Bakura only returned the hateful gesture, "Stupid fuck, what are you so pissed about?" Bakura snarled, "It doesn't matter what sort of stupid claim you have on him! Ryou is my boyfriend and I'll kiss him if I want! If you—"

"B-Bakura!" I turned back to him and placed my hands on his chest, "Please, Bakura don't fight with him!" I looked back and forth between the two, "I want to be happy, but I can't he happy if you're fighting! Please, don't fight over me." I looked down into my lap and twisted nervously, "This is already hard, you shouldn't make things worse."

"Aww, poor little Ryou has things a little rough!" Malik snarled from his spot by the kitchen door. He held the items I requested in his hands as he strode over to the coffee table, "Here, eat your shit food, you dirty little—"

"Malik!" Marik snarled standing quickly and striding over to Malik. He grabbed Malik by his hair and dragged him into the kitchen, "I told you not to talk to him like that!" Marik snarled so low that I could barely hear it from where I sat. I was about to try to stop Marik when Bakura lashed out and pulled me back.

"Don't Ryou." Bakura pulled me to him and held me against his chest while the sound of flesh on flesh resounded through the house followed quickly by Malik's stifled cry of pain. Marik continued his low angry threats, which I could no longer understand.

"Come on Ryou, let's leave them." Bakura took hold of my food before pulling me to my feet and leading me back up the stairs.

"B-But what about Malik? I don't want him to get too hurt1" Bakura turned back to me and kissed my cheek. Another cry sounded from the kitchen followed by more of Marik's angry voice.

"Listen, can't you tell? Marik's anger is controlled. He won't hurt Malik too badly." Bakura sighed and turned back to ward the stairs, but he didn't continue quite yet, "Malik is far too rebellious to be a slave to you Ryou. He would have to be tortured pretty bad to even bend completely to Marik. (3) Malik will escape on day, but we have to make sure now that he won't come back to try and hurt you. We have to make this place as dangerous as possible for him." I nodded and followed him up the stairs.

As right as Bakura was I still didn't feel right about doing this to my former friend. As hard as I try I know that at least part of me will always think of Malik as the person that I thought I knew him as.

Index

(1) Thursday is, if you don't remember, the day before Joey, Malik, Yugi, and Yami raped Ryou for the first time. Also, it is the day that Marik was brought back from the Shadow Realm by Yami.

(2) You know the locks they have on old bathroom doors, the sliding locks? That's the kind of lock Ryou's referring to. :D I have one on the basement door! I can lock people out but they can lock me in. Lucky for them they haven't actually tried it.

(3) Not meant sexually, but it's fun to dream, isn't it?

Sorry, I couldn't fit the lemon in this chapter (This Chapter is 12 pages long! Geez!) It'll be near the start of the next one. ;) After all, where are Ryou and Bakura headed now? Too their room :D Hee Hee Hee.


	7. Overcoming

Important Author's Note: This chapter is going to seem very short because most of it is the lemon and I'm just too lazy to actually write more to this. You'll just have to suffer… but wait… there's more! For those of you who want to read the lemon going to my site right now is pointless. I'm posting the entire story up on fosff dot net with my same user name as on here. Also, there is a link to the site on my profile, happy readings!

Treachery

Chapter Seven: Overcoming

The noises from below us had quieted down rather quickly and the house then returned to normal, or at least as normal as it could be with the additions to the house. I remained in the room but Bakura left to take care of his morning business and then have breakfast as well.

During Bakura's absence I thought about how school would go for me the next day. It would be hard to trust any one of my other friends now. Who knew what Tea and Tristan were really like or even Seto Kaiba? Who knew what evil things the other students could have in mind? For all I knew those girls that like to fawn over me could be plotting ways of their own torture. I knew these were paranoid thoughts, but everyone had become a threat to my safety.

With all the thoughts of school I realized that I still had homework that I hadn't even thought of over the weekend, so I pulled out my books and my assignments were finally started. When I had reached the halfway point of my Math assignment Bakura returned with a large cardboard box.

"What do you have there, Bakura?" I asked him as he brought the box to the bed.

"I don't care what Marik says, this is our room so I'm moving some of my stuff in here. Mostly, the things I don't want Marik to get his greedy hands on. I'm sure he'll be too distracted most of the time to go hunting in your room for anything."

"I see, I'll be sure to keep your stuff away from him when he's here." Bakura abandoned the box and he came up to lean over my shoulder.

"That's math, right?" He asked while his eyes skimmed over the detailed work, "Are you going to go to school tomorrow, Ryou? You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable."

"No, I'll be fine. I'll just bring the Ring with me." Bakura slumped against the back of the chair and he wrapped his arms about my shoulders.

"You can always stay home and we can, maybe, have some fun. I think you need someone to love you the right way." I dropped the pencil I held and I moved back to rest my head on his shoulder.

"It'd be nice if we could, but I don't really know." I brought my eyes to a close and I let my lips find their way to my loves neck. Simultaneously our hands moved to the other's face. I slid my hand down to rest on the opposite shoulder to the one I was working on and Bakura's hand began to move soothingly through my hair. I worked my way up Bakura's jaw and I let my curious tongue dart out to taste the pale skin for the first time since we became an item. I quickly found that I couldn't get enough of that taste and I was eager to taste Bakura's lips.

I pressed my lips to Bakura's and my tongue discovered that taste for itself; I had tasted this before, but it just didn't seem to be with as much intensity as it was now.

My Yami, figuring that I was asking for entrance to his mouth, parted his lips for me and I slowly slid my tongue along his lower lip a little deeper than before. I continued to move, this time in a circular motion, so I could remember exactly what kissing Bakura like this felt like.

Next I moved to feel the sharp points of Bakura's front teeth and I nearly recoiled upon sliding across one of Bakura's especially sharp fang-like teeth. Bakura's tongue reached out to mine and it coaxed me to move deeper; I knew Bakura was impatient with my hesitant exploration so I followed the command. I brushed the roof of his mouth with a little more courage while Bakura continued to move up against me in a much more brave curiosity than my own.

By then I hadn't nearly enough air to continue my exploration so I pulled back to reclaim what I had lost. Bakura smiled down at me and his lips were quickly reattached to another part of exposed skin. My chin was assaulted first, followed by my neck, and then down to just above the collar of my shirt.

"Ryou." Bakura muttered with a moan. His lips continued seeking a way to move lower, "Do you mind?" His hand trailed down from its place in my hair and it came to tug at the hem of my shirt, "Can I?" I pulled back slightly with a small grin before I removed the garment myself and it was tossed over to land in Bakura's box on the bed.

The hungry mouth of my Yami was reattached to my skin and he moved quickly over to a semi-hardened nipple. His lips engulfed the flesh there and I couldn't help but moan in pleasure when his tongue ran over it again and again. Bakura pulled back, leaving me with a long sloppy lick and a nip.

As Bakura moved around to the other side I realized that he must be uncomfortable leaning over like that. Before his lips could connect to my skin again I pushed him away and stood up, "Let's go to the bed." I crawled up and placed Bakura's box on the floor before I flung myself back onto the mattress. Bakura's eyes flew up my body, probably to take in the appearance of me ready and waiting for him to take me.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go this far? I don't know how well I can hold back if I were to see all of you." Bakura trailed off as did his eyes that had briefly met my own again.

"Bakura, I think I can handle this; I've wanted you for so long, and if I really have to I can call Marik. He'll come and help, but I don't think it'll be necessary. Just try your best to stop if I ask you to." Bakura nodded and he climbed over me.

"I promise you, Ryou. I want to make this good for you. Like your first time should have been, between you and I."

I shivered at the mention of my first time, but other than that I remained silent, and so did Bakura. He seemed to be awaiting instructions from me. With a slight frown I lifted myself up and onto my elbows and I managed to catch Bakura's roving eyes, "What do you think Marik will do about this? You know he'll be angry."

"It doesn't matter, Ryou, you're my boyfriend and not his. He can be angry all he wants but that fact won't change."

I shifted my eyes away, "But what if he turns his fists toward you like he does to Malik? You both fight a lot already and I don't want you hurt for this."

Bakura leaned forward to touch his nose to mine and a blush crossed my face, "We'll have to deal with it then, Ryou, other wise this may never happen for us and I don't want him to interfere in our relationship. He's just living with us as payment for saving you, there is nothing more. So just forget about him, ok?" I nodded and I let myself fall back on the bed, my arms lifted to fold around his neck and I pulled him to me for a kiss.

"Right; I love you Bakura, make me yours." Bakura's eyes flashed lustfully and he grinned down at me; his hands attached themselves to my pants and slowly he moved the garment down my hips. Eventually I had to lift myself up for him to continue.

---  
Go to www dot fosff dot net to read the lemon,  
or there is a link to the site on my profile, my user name is the same as here.  
Do not read if male x male sex offends you, you won't be lost without it.  
P.S.- Please check out my other story on there, 'Head and Shoulders?' and maybe leave a nice review?  
---

His name was uttered a final time before I gave way and landed upon him. Bakura gave a little 'oof' sound at the sudden extra weight before his arms came up to slide over my sweaty back, "Ryou, I love you."

"I love you too." Moments passed in which we regained our breath in silence. Bakura's hands ran slowly over my skin while I replayed the wonderful scene over and over again. Finally things seemed right; Bakura and I could be together forever.

A snarl was suddenly emitted from the being beneath me and I directed my gaze to the door. My eyes widened at Malik and I buried myself into the arms of my lover. Bakura rolled me off, finally pulling from my body, and he stood. His eyes were fixed in a glare on the blond and he took a stance that he could easily strike with, "What do you want?"

Malik looked horrid, he had a large bruise from the many times he had been struck across the face and it was obvious to me that he had endured a strangling as well. His hair was hardly in any particular place and his arms were littered with bruises from there Marik had held him and hit him, "Protection from that ass; he's pissed with what you've just done and I'm not going to suffer just because you took Ryou. You deal with it." Malik quickly shot to the other side of the room when the sound of Marik's approaching steps became apparent.

Bakura quickly pulled on pants before throwing the blankets over me. Within a few moments Marik stood in the doorway with an angry look directed at Bakura, but he didn't say a word. He did, however, stalk across the room to a frightened looking Malik.

Even though he struggled Malik's wrist was not freed and Marik turned back to the door passing Bakura with that same angered look, "Marik, please don't hurt Malik anymore. He's suffered for what he did." Marik connected eyes with me for the first time since his entrance and he dropped Malik. The beaten Egyptian hurried out of the room and he disappeared back to the main floor.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" I was about to tell him to just leave Malik alone when I noticed Marik's eyes flick over to Bakura a moment before landing back on me.

"Yes, but only what couldn't be helped. There's no need to start anything." The second half of my words seemed to be ignored as the two continued to glare at each other. Their teeth flashed in warning before deep snarls were dealt and then Marik turned and stalked back down the stairs.

I sighed in relief and slipped out of bed. Bakura's eyes were turned back my way and he watched carefully while I dressed, "I think we should go with Marik and Malik to their home. They'll need clothes if they are to stay here, and then I have to come home and finish my homework. No pleasant interruptions this time, Bakura."

Bakura grinned playfully and ruffled my already disheveled hair, "I think you should stay here Ryou, I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off of you." He leant down and I received a playful little lick to my cheek, "You're so irresistible."

"I would stay," I giggled, "but you and Marik will get into a fight. I'm going to come along in hopes of preventing that." We wandered down, hand in hand, and I headed for the door while Bakura passed into the living room.

I sat to put on my shoes while keeping an ear to the happenings in the other room, "Marik, leave him alone already." Bakura snarled, "Get up and get ready or I'll have to leave you two here so I can spend more alone time with Ryou."

Marik snarled in response, "I guess you'll have to be punished later for that little stunt of yours." A few moments later I watched as Marik strolled into the front hall after Bakura. He was hauling Malik after him and once Bakura had sat to put on his shoes Malik was tossed next to him to work on the same task.

I rose to my feet and stretched while Marik took up the position I had abandoned, "So, what 'little stunt' did Malik do?" I asked.

"Just as I was coming down the stairs I saw him heading out the front door." Marik reached out and roughly tussled Malik's hair, "And we all know that slaves aren't allowed to leave the house of their Master without permission." Malik grumbled and fixed his hair and he rose to his feet before me.

"Go ahead Malik." Bakura jeered, "Ask your Master for permission… or maybe you'd like to run around in rags instead."

"Give me the rags; I could simply rip them away to have easier access to that hot little passage that belongs to your lover." The expected outcome was Malik being plowed to the floor by Bakura, and he was. The two began to snarl and bite while I watched helplessly and Marik, who had regained his regular stance, watched with amusement.

"Stop!" I pleaded once more, and when my pleas failed again to stop a brawl I simply turned and stalked out of my home. In moments Marik was following.

He grinned and took my hand, "I guess he's the one stuck at home with Malik." I smiled up at him and we continued on to Malik's former home.

Sorry for the wait, I become EXTRA lazy in the summer but I'm trying really hard not to be. By the way, chapter eight is already in progress so, if I can keep from being so lazy, it might be a shorter wait.


	8. Not A Friend

AN: Uh... sorry for the long wait. I've been getting so much writer's block lately. It's no fun at all... and this chapter is probably too short and filled with spelling errors, you'll just have to deal with that, I guess. I'm trying, really!

Anyhow, this chapter has been posted thanks to Lost And Torn it was supposed to be around for her birthday... in February... but my compy died. Yeah... uhm... happy extremely late birthday! XD

Ok, so have fun reading!

Treachery

Chapter Eight: Not a Friend

I became nervous rather quickly; I was alone with Marik and it was obvious that he had some sort of feelings for me. What I was worried about the most was the way he would express these feelings. He had already proven that he wouldn't be violent towards me, but all his anger was directed toward Bakura. It was apparent that Marik wasn't about to let my relationship with Bakura stand in his way of courting me; he was possessive, just as Bakura, and they were willing to fight each other to claim me.

I'm hardly sure of my own feelings as well. I love Bakura, there's no doubt about my feelings for him; but my feelings for Marik are another matter. I do love him, but as a savior, friend, and nothing more; but sometimes when I look at him and remember all he's done for me I feel a little stronger about him. Perhaps it's only a need for his comfort and protection, and adoration for what he's done; but why is it that during those times I'm not as enthralled with Bakura?

"Ryou." I was startled from my thoughts by Marik's deep, and demanding voice; hesitantly I lifted my gaze and whispered an acknowledgement, "You… love Bakura, right?" I bit my lip and looked away after hearing the growled question. I feared what Marik might end up doing to Bakura, but I gave a slight affirmation, "What would you do for him, Ryou? Do you love Bakura enough to die for him, to give your very soul to the darkness?"

"What?" I froze in shock for a few seconds, and then I settled into contemplation. For a few moments we walked down the sidewalk in silence; but I finally spoke up an answer, "Of course I do. I love Bakura more that anything, and enough to do anything for him." The questions, I assumed, were a test of my love for Bakura; if my love were deemed weak would Marik try to take me completely from my lover?

"What about Yami? Would you give yourself to him for your love?" I cringed at the mention of the Puzzle's spirit; my steps alongside Marik halted and began to retreat.

This time I stuttered out in fear and disbelief, "W-Why are you asking me such a thing?" Marik stopped as well and he turned to look back at me.

He seemed to have decided on an answer himself and he posed another question, "How about your friends, what would you do if your friends' lives are in danger?"

Again I cringed at his questioning and I backed away a few more steps, all which Marik followed, "W-What friends, Marik? Y-You know that they all… you know what they did."

"Oh? So you have no friends? Then what am I, Ryou? If not a friend then what am I?" He didn't seem to be thinking out his questions, he was simply spurting whatever question that came to mind. I wondered if I even needed to say a word; would he go on an angry rant if I remained silent?

I chose to interrupt Marik, "I—Y-You're not a friend to me, Marik, you're my savior. You're—"

"Is that it, then?" Marik snarled finally and he closed the distance between us slightly; his growling increased as he neared, yet he seemed to realize his anger and refrain from further aggression, "So then, I'm just being used for my strength? You only want to keep me around for some debt you think I'm owed or to protect you from Yami. That's it then. You don't really think much of me."

"That's not it, Marik!" I protested frantically. His increasing closeness and the continuous accusations were quickly destroying any composure I had; all I could do was protest weakly and stutter out my own thoughts, which were drowned under his booming voice, "Y-You're not a friend! Y-You're not, but you're—"

I was now backing away from him for ever step he took; I couldn't seem to pull my thoughts together, and my stumbling protests only seemed to aggravate him further; I knew that I was only strengthening his thoughts against me, "I'm just being used." He snarled, "That's it! I should have just let Malik rape you! I should have let him take you from Bakura. I should have let Malik humiliate you in front of your lover!"

"No!" I protested again, my thoughts once more trailed into a jumbled: 'Not a friend! Y-You're—Marik, you're—' and Marik continued his angry ranting; he stripped down all the things he had done for me and called them nothing more than pointless rubbish that should never have happened.

Eventually he backed me right into a building and I collected my senses enough to halt my babbling. Marik was breathing heavily in attempts to control his anger, at some point his hands had slammed into the brick on either side of my head. He was trembling with rage his eyes were flashing to show this, "Maybe all you are…"

Suddenly my thoughts fell into place and I blurted out what I had meant to say before Marik went on his rant, "Marik, you mean much more to me than a friend!"

But at the same time Marik's own thoughts were finished, "…is a whore."

We both froze. I couldn't know what Marik was thinking as we stared down at each other, but I was filled with shock and sadness. If even someone who was so important to me thought I was a whore then it must be true. I was raped only a few days ago, and no sooner was the issue resolved I go and sleep with Bakura. How long would it be before I found someone else to sleep with?

"I really am a whore." My quiet admission broke the silence and I cast my gaze away from the Egyptian spirit above me and to the concrete walkway beneath us, "I slept with Yami, I slept with Malik, I slept with Bakura, and Yugi and Joey had their fun with me too. I was still for a moment before turning and fixing my gaze on the hard violet orbs or Marik, "Maybe I should just sleep with you too."

I acted the labeled part with no care for my boyfriend; I lifted my arms and circled them around Marik's neck and then I lifted my legs to fasten about his waist. Marik backed up, as if doing so would allow him to escape from me. We were both in a sort of daze that was brought on by the confusing emotions that had surface since the start of Marik's questioning, and in that daze we shared a kiss.

It was impossible to tell who had made the move to do so, but in no time Marik had taken control; I was pressed against the brick once again, but this time no fear or anger passed between us. I shut my eyes and moved my lips against his and, eventually, I opened my mouth to accept his tongue inside. Our slippery muscles entwined together and I couldn't help but let a tiny moan escape my throat.

Marik's arms encircled my lower back; he pulled me closer as we broke apart, "You're not a whore, Ryou." I could tell, it was his way of apologizing, but at the moment, I really believed otherwise. If I weren't a whore such and accusation would lead to the kiss the both of us just shared. If I weren't a whore I would have loved Bakura enough to keep away from Marik when I know how he feels about me. If I weren't a whore I would have stayed home with my love, even if he was in the middle of a brawl with Malik.

"If I weren't a whore, Marik," I spat bitterly, "I'd be a virgin right now." Finally I pulled away from Marik and I stumbled back to the ground. Instead of going off to Malik's house, as planned, I made my way back home. For a moment Marik hesitated, but then, I could hear his steps padding quickly to catch up with me; nothing more was said between us.

Bakura and Malik were gone by the time we reached home again. I could only assume they were out at Malik's, but at the moment I couldn't really bring myself to care. I left Marik in the doorway and trudged up to my room. I completed my earlier forgotten homework, but only as a distraction from all of the day's events.

It was working quite well, until I heard an argument brewing below, "Where the fuck did you go? What did you do to Ryou?" Naturally, that statement was made by my enraged boyfriend and directed to the other Yami in the house. I couldn't hear Marik's response, he was much calmer than my other, but Bakura's reaction wasn't left unheard.

"What do you mean: 'Not really'? What did you do to him?" However, whatever reply Marik might have made was ignored; for soon after I heard furious stomping coming closer. I only had time to set aside my work before Bakura burst into the room

For a moment he stood in the door studying me, his eyes roamed over my body quickly before he stepped into the room and approached me, "Ryou, are you ok?" The anger he had displayed upon arrival to our home seemed gone for the moment, but there was no telling what he would act like when he found out what had happened.

Before he could continue to question me, I spoke up, "I'm a whore." I mumbled. My eyes had been cast down the moment the question fell from his lips; as true as the spoken fact was, I really didn't want to tell Bakura but there was no way I'd let him be with a whore like me.

"What?" Bakura snapped. He spent a few seconds seething in rage before his anger continued to reach me, "So, that's what he did—" A sharp and pained cry came from the main floor and a loud stream of angry curses followed.

"Damn you, Malik, you fucking little shit! I'll kill you, I swear to Ra, I fucking will!" I stood suddenly and pushed Bakura aside, my steps carried me quickly toward the increasing cries of pain.

"F-Fuck you, Marik!" Malik responded back, which was followed shortly by another distressed cry, "I'll call him w-whatever I damn well want to—" Malik's word were suddenly cut short, but I knew they were fighting over me.

When I got into the living room I found Marik hovering over Malik, his hands were wrapped tightly around his lighter side's throat and he was still screaming curses at the twisting, clawing form of Malik.

I rushed forward immediately, "Marik, stop it!" I shouted while trying to pry Marik's hands away and free Malik. By all rights my presences shouldn't have changed much, but Marik relented at my touch. Malik squirmed and gasped for breath, he tried to pull free, but his oxygen deprived body could only really lay there beneath Marik's weight on his stomach.

"He called you a whore." Marik hissed in defense, "I can't let him do that! He's useless; really, I should just kill him and put an end to his suffering and ours."

I hung my head and pulled away from Marik, "You shouldn't punish him for that; I am a whore, you know that. So please, just leave Malik alone." My words caused Marik to flinch. He moved away from Malik entirely. I was about to return to my room, when Bakura spoke up from the door I had entered moments before.

"You!" once more my lover's voice was full of rage, "What the fuck were you thinking, treating Ryou like that?" Bakura stalked over to Marik, who stood to meet the furious, nearly red, gaze, "I should kill YOU for ever think you could do it! Do you know what you've done to him?"

"I was pissed off." Marik hissed, "I didn't mean it, I just say things like that when I'm angry." Marik turned away from Bakura, and crouched next to me on the floor, "You're not a whore, Ryou. The things that happened to you, you didn't ask fro them; those stupid fuckers took you against your will," here Marik broke off to throw Malik a hate filled glare, "You had no control over that."

"But he liked it." Malik put in. With a lazy grin he continued, "From Yami's cock and my ass he came, and he knows it; if he weren't a whore he wouldn't have liked it."

Both Bakura's and Marik's faces turned red with furry, Marik reached out and took hold of Malik's shirt, "You'd better shut up, Malik, I wasn't kidding when I tried to kill you. You're more of a nuisance than the good little slave you should be… you're hanging to life by a thin thread and I'm the one holding the scissors."

"How lame can you get?" Malik hissed. Marik's grip on the fabric tightened and he was about to continue his earlier assault on Malik, but I took the time to speak up once more.

"Besides," I began to feel sick as I spoke, but I knew the words needed to be said, "If I weren't a whore I wouldn't have kissed you like that." I averted my eyes, but the following silence was enough to show the tension and hate filled glares between the two yami; Malik would have been forgotten if it weren't for the sudden laughter that left him.

"Oh Ra!" Malik managed to roll away from Marik, "This is better than a fucking movie."

Marik didn't spare a second to hit Malik; he simply kept a cold glare focused on the silver haired thief across from him, one that was vehemently returned. Finally Bakura was able to growl something out, which brought a halt to Malik's laughter, "What the fuck?" He snarled.

I wondered why Bakura's anger always directed itself toward Marik, it wasn't Marik's fault I was too sluttish to keep my mouth to myself; but still Marik fought back, as if my actions were solely his responsibility, "You have to deal with it Bakura; this is the problem: he cares for us both."

"He does not! You need to keep your hands off of MY Ryou!" Bakura's fists were clenched, he looked about ready to throw himself at Marik and start another brawl; however, Marik was the one who acted first.

I watched in shock as Marik shot across the room and threw himself on top of Bakura; his larger form easily pinned down my startled other. One hand was used to hold down Bakura's arms and the other clamped over Bakura's mouth, "Listen here, Bakura, whether he likes us both or not, the thing is: I'm not leaving. I'm doing you such a favor by letting Ryou stay with you. He is mine, Bakura, don't forget that; any day I wanted to I could take him and leave, but I'm keeping him happy by letting him be with you. The least you could do is return the favor to me."

Bakura snarled from beneath the hand, and now that Marik was done speaking he let Bakura voice his thoughts, "Oh yeah, that's going to make him feel better." Bakura hissed, "We'll just pass him around between us, that'll work wonders, genius!"

Marik grinned down at Bakura, it was an eerie sort of grin; "I never said we'd be passing him around." I went ridged as it happened, Marik descended quickly and covered Bakura's lips with his own; and Bakura seemed to be in such a shock that he laid there, eyes wide, and mouth open for Marik to do as he pleased.

Soon after Bakura's hollering filled the house and Marik's body was, somehow, shoved roughly off, "What the bloody hell?" he snarled and stalked over to me, "Come on, Ryou, we need to talk."

I nodded and followed after Bakura; Malik's laughter broke out once more and I had to see what he was doing. However, my eyes didn't land on the Egyptian Hikari, my gaze settled on the wide smirk plastered all over Marik's face before he vanished from my view.


End file.
